


The Brightest of Lights

by KnBAoKuro, Kuroos_queen



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha Aomine Daiki, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bonding, Fluff and Smut, Kidnapping, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Omega Kuroko Tetsuya, OoC at times, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Romantic Soulmates, Rough Sex, Scent Marking, Scenting, Sorry for the long wait, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, a little out of character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2018-12-17 03:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11843238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnBAoKuro/pseuds/KnBAoKuro, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroos_queen/pseuds/Kuroos_queen
Summary: Aomine and Kuroko haven't seen each other since Teiko...  A chance street ball game brings them back together where they both find themselves pulled back to one another.  Now they are both on a roller coaster ride of this new relationship... where will it take them next.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning now... this was a RP that we started for our love of Kuroko and Aomine. It started out and built into this monstrocity of a story to be told. We really hope you enjoy it. As we continue it, we will update it as well. We have put a lot of our heart, soul and sleepless hours into this beauty and we really hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos ignite our fires to write more. We enjoy them all and look forward to hearing from you! Please let us know how you like our little story.

Aomine and Momoi walked slowly towards the park. “I don’t know why you volunteered me to play in this street ball game. I’m going to get bored with them too easily.” Aomine said with his hands stuffed deep into his pockets glancing sideways at his beta girlfriend. “Oh, Dai-Chan… It will be fun. Kise and Midorima will be there too so they will give you somewhat of a challenge.” She replied. Aomine laughed still with his brow furrowed. “Since when… I haven’t found anyone to challenge me the way I want to be challenged.” They continued walking. They could already hear how rambunctious the group of basketball players were and they hadn’t even stepped onto the court.

Kuroko had heard about the basketball game and decided he would go… Even Kagami his Alpha boyfriend had followed him just to get the chance of crushing some players. “Kagami-Kun, you shouldn’t get too hot headed with Aomine-Kun like you always do.” Kuroko sighed as Kagami waved at Kuroko, ignoring what he said and ran the last distance to the court. ‘He didn’t even care to listen… he barely does anyway.’ Kuroko thought as he walked with Nigou in his arms the rest of the way to the court.

When Aomine turned the corner to step onto the court with Momoi, Kise was the first to see them. “Aominecchi… I’m so glad you could come. Now it will be a real game.” He said walking up to them. Aomine just stared at him. “You’re lucky I’m here. I didn’t want to come… she made me.” He threw his head towards Momoi. The Alpha never like playing too much with his old teammates, because they were all Alpha’s too and the pheromones could make for a hostile game. “So who all is here?” He asked Kise walking over to the table where everyone was standing around. “Midorimacchi, Takao, me, Kasamatsu-senpai, Moriyama-senpai, and you. We might have two more coming but I’m not sure yet.” Kise answered walking next to the blue haired Alpha.

Kagami ran around the corner onto the court with Kuroko carrying Nigou trailing a little further behind him. As soon as he saw Aomine and Kise he smiled. “Hey there guys…” He said looking between everyone there. “I guess this is going to be an interesting game, huh!” He grinned. Kuroko slowly making his way to the group. 

Aomine turned at Kagami’s voice and an evil smile crossed his lips. “Ahhhh… yes!” he said turning to face Kise. “Now we have a game.” He said taking off his jacket and handing it to Momoi. He watched as Kuroko walked up. He smiled a genuine smile at him. “Ready to play, Tetsu?” He asked.

“Yeah, I’m ready Aomine-kun!” Kuroko answered him with a gentle but light smile. 

Aomine looked at Kise. “So how are we doing this? It looks like an even game – four on four.” He said.  
Kise walked over to the others to let them know that everyone that was coming is there, so its time to choose teams. 

Aomine turned to Kuroko. “How have you been?” Aomine asked Kuroko.

Kuroko put Nigou down, “I’ve been good. How about you, Aomine-Kun?”

Aomine only addressing Kuroko, “I’m glad to hear your doing well. I’ve been good. Just ready for the Inner High Prelims to start.”

When Aomine didn’t even look or speak to Kagami, the red-headed alpha got upset. “Hey Jerk… Don’t ignore me.” Kagami yelled at Aomine and glared a bit at him. “It’s not just Kuroko here you know!”

Aomine, loving to get under Kagami’s skin. He finally turned to him. “Oh trust me… I know you’re here. And now everyone else does too.” Aomine said quietly. When he turned from them, he smiled down at the omega with a friendly smile. “Come on, lets get this game started already!” He said louder walking over to the others. “Are we choosing teams or how is this working, Kise?” He asked.

Kise smiled. “We can choose the teams ourselves, if no one else is opposed?” He looked around and when no one opposed, “Hey Kurokocchi… wanna be on my team?” He yelled at the blue haired omega, who just nodded at him

Aomine glared at Kise. “so I guess that’s your first choice then… Fine. Midorima is mine. And we all know with Midorima comes Takao – because they are a package deal.” He said with his evil smile almost daring Kise to challenge him. 

“Aomine-Kun… don’t smile like that. It makes you look scary!” Kuroko said. 

Kise smiled back with his own devious smile. “Okay… then with Kurokocchi comes Kagamicchi… since they are a package deal.” Kise laughed. “So my next choice is Kasamatsu-senpai so that leaves you with Moriyama-senpai. All done.” Kise said walking away stretching his arms. Aomine just growled.

“Shall we start them?” Kuroko spoke up as he adjusted his wrist bands and glanced over at Aomine, and Aomine looked over at him. He was still wondering how his smiling made him look scary… he was only smiling.

They took their sides and a few minutes to prepare for the game discussing tactics and defensive strategies. Everyone huddled up except for Aomine who kept glacing towards Kuroko. “Dai-Chan…” He heard Momoi call him but he ignored her.

In the huddle, Kuroko glanced over to see Aomine staring at him and he felt a small tingle on his shoulder blade. He scratched at it but otherwise ignored it.

As soon as the game began, Midorima made the first basket with one of his long shot three pointers to the start it off right. Aomine smiled looking at Kise and Kagami’s shocked faces. When they ran past him he said, “You act like you weren’t expecting that.” And then laughed deeply. He posted up blocking the only one who could give him a challenge, Kagami. When Kagami was passed the ball, Aomine went in to super defense mode smiling. “Come on… lets make this interesting!” He mocked the red haired alpha.

“Oh, I’m planning on it!” Kagami tried to ignore the mocking and dribbled left and right until he finally got past Aomine. He kept dribbling and then tossed to Kuroko. “I’m counting on you Kuroko!” The red head hinted to him. Kuroko nodded as he knew Aomine would still be focused on Kagami and shot away the ball in his invisible pass to Kise that was on the 3 point line just waiting to get the ball to copy Midorima’s 3 pointer. 

Kise got the ball and when Aomine turned to see, Kise smirked at him before he shot the 3 pointer just as smoothly as Midorima and the ball went in making them even in score. Kise yelled across the court, “I’m not backing down either Aominecchi”.

Aomine smiled at his old teammate. “I wouldn’t expect anything less from you!” He said as he ran down the court quickly to stay on Kagami. He watched as Kuroko threw the ball in passing it quickly to Kasamatsu. He knew he could be an issue but Takao had him marked on defense. Aomine, always trying to get under Kagami’s skin to rile him us said, “So what happened back there… scared to take me one-on-one?” And he laughed. “I say we play one-on-one another time when you don’t have Kuroko there to save your ass!” He glanced over at the omega and noticed he was looking at him, Aomine felt a tingle on his wrist, which he thought it was from playing so he ignored it.

“You think I was scared?” Kagami chuckled. “I was only going soft on you Aomine. You want one-on-one that badly, then let’s go!” Kagami had surprisingly gotten the ball into his hands before Aomine had gotten to him and grinned at him as he dunked the ball into the hoop. “Are you growing soft on me?” He looked at Aomine grinning trying to get him riled up now.

Aomine smiled at Kagami. “Soft… I’ll show you soft.” He said under his breath as everyone ran down the court. He waited for Takao to throw the ball to him giving him a glare as a way of saying ‘Don’t challenge me!’. When the ball was thrown in to Aomine, he quickly took it up the lane straight towards Kagami. As soon as he approached him, when Kagami appeared ready… he wasn’t truly ready for Aomine to fake one way and go straight around him quicker than he could even comprehend it happening. And went straight for the dunk. By the time he landed on his feet, Kagami was just turning around. Aomine looked at him with a chuckle. “And I thought you came to play.” He said and ran right past him leaving an angered alpha behind him.

The game was close, but Aomine slammed the last one right over Kagami winning it for his team. Midorima and Takao walked off to the bench for a drink of water. Moriyama followed them to talk to Kise and Kasamatsu. Kagami just glared with a smile on his face at Aomine. “Maybe next time, Kagami. Your good… but I’m still better!” Aomine said and laughed. When Kuroko walked over to them, Aomine looked down at Kuroko. “Your shooting has gotten better. You still need to keep practicing and you really need to work on your stamina so you don’t get so winded half way through. If you ever want to practice together, just let me know.” He said knowing it would piss off Kagami. But the blue haired alpha still had a soft spot for Kuroko even after all these years. Aomine scratched at his wrist that still tingled.

Kuroko gave Aomine a light sweet smile and nodded as he grabbed his small towel to wipe the sweat off his forehead and took a sip of water from his bottle. “Yeah, I’ll keep practicing in any way I can. I’ll let you know. Thanks, Aomine-Kun. If you don’t mind, can we practice this evening?” Kuroko looked at Aomine blankly but you could clearly see in his eyes he was smiling.

“Oi! Kuroko!” Kagami yelled “I can practice with you, you don’t need to take his offer!” Kagami glared at Aomine rather pissed.

Aomine smiled a genuine smile at Kuroko, ignoring Kagami’s outburst. “Sure… That park over by my house is always empty. We can practice there if you like?” He said.

“Aominecchi…” Kise called walking up to him. “Great game as always. Next time we will win it. Maybe next game I will bring Akashi with me!” Kise smiled and laughed then walked off. “Gotta go… see you guys later.” He said waving over his shoulder. He left with everyone else. The comment about Akashi brought him up a bit short. He didn’t really like playing against him. That was one Alpha that really did kind of scare him.  
“Dai-Chan… are you ready to go?” Momoi said walking up to them bringing him back from his thoughts. 

“So, my house around say 7pm?” He said to Kuroko.

Kagami was about to explode with anger but Kuroko nudged his side as way of telling him to back down. “Yeah I’ll be there at 7.” Kuroko gave Aomine a soft smile as he picked up Nigou in his arms before heading after Kagami that had rushed out of there before he exploded in anger with his hands in his pockets. 

Soon after he had begun walking he stopped and looked back for a second and waved towards the blue haired Alpha before he jogged after Kagami to keep up with his fast pace. “Kagami-Kun slow down..” Kuroko would have to jog a tad bit faster if he wanted to keep up to the red headed Alpha’s fast pace. 

Aomine watched Kuroko walk off. Momoi had already headed off in the other direction thinking he was following her. When Kuroko had turned to wave towards him, He waved back… Still watching as he ran after Kagami. ‘He’s too good for Kagami… what was he thinking?’ He thought for himself as he continued to watch until they disappeared around the corner. 

“Dai-chan!” Momoi called. “Yeah I’m coming!” Called out slowly turning to walk to where she was. He stuffed his hands into his pockets a little confused of the feelings he was having towards his old teammate. 

Kuroko himself had drifted off into his own thoughts since it was dead silence between him and Kagami. ‘What is happening… I shouldn’t be feeling these types of feelings… I have Kagami… Or more like he has me.’ He though. And was deep in his thoughts when Nigou licked his cheek causing Kuroko to get out of his head, to come back to his senses. “H-hey… stop it…” Kuroko closed one eye while giving out a small laugh.

Kagami did hear his laugh which he ignored since he was still pissed, so he lashed it out on Kuroko. “Why are you so persistent on training with him?! Aren’t I good enough Kuroko?!” He yelled as he glared the baby blue haired Omega. 

Kuroko's eyes widened as he trembled lightly as he mumbled. “I-it's not that Kagami-Kun. I can train with who I want and you can’t stop me from training with my old teammate.” He said rather harshly which was very unexpected from him. The anger that radiated from the red head Alpha was extreme and caused him to punch Kuroko hard enough so he lost balance.

Kuroko was scared. He had never seen Kagami like that before. Nigou barked at him and Kagami rushed away from there in rage. 

Kuroko got up with not a single emotion showing on his pale face as he glanced away. “Tch…” A tear rolled down his cheek but he wiped it away quickly as he picked up number two. When he had Nigou in his arms he felt him lick his cheek and jaw where Kagami had punched him. 

Aomine walked beside Momoi deep in thought. Thinking mostly of the game, what he could had done differently and also about Kuroko. The blue haired Alpha looked forward to practice this evening, even though he didn’t know why. Lost in his thoughts he realized Momoi had been talking to him. “Huh? Did you say something?” He finally asked her. 

“You haven’t heard a word I’ve said, have you!” She said. 

“Sorry! I was thinking about the game.” He lied. “What is it?” He asked trying to pay attention.

“Why do you always like getting Kagami-Kun so upset? It’s like you’re looking for a fight with him!” She looked at him. 

At that point Aomine got a sinister smile on his lips. “I don’t know.. maybe I am.” He didn’t want to admit that he was jealous of him always being able to play and be with Kuroko. 

Kuroko winced in pain but smiled a bit as Nigou licked his face. "Thanks for trying..." He said to Nigou even though he knew he wasn't going to get an answer back. Nigou whined instead of Kuroko, looking at him. Kuroko started to walk off home, he didn't want to be with Kagami. 'He is such a pain sometimes.. but never once has he hit me... why now… He looked so mad... I've never seen him like that before...' Kuroko thought as he carried Nigou until he reached his house and walked in.

He took of his shoes as he put number two down on the floor. "Imma take a shower.. and hope I feel better before meeting Aomine-Kun.." He threw his bag on the floor and walked into the bathroom. Took his clothes off. Just before he stepped in he got a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He saw that his jaw and cheek was turning a bit red and purple. Another tear ran down his cheek before entering the shower, he tried to not think about it and hoped Aomine wouldn't see it. But deep down he knew Aomine would.

Aomine walked Momoi all the way home. She was a beta, but he still felt protective of her since they've known each other for so long and she was his girlfriend. He felt like he was only with her because of how long they’ve known each other. When they got to her gate, she leaned up to kiss Aomine, but he turned so she would kiss his cheek. He didn't feel right with everything going on in his head. She kissed his cheek, said goodbye quietly and walked inside. 

Walking slowly he went to his house. As he walked in he took off his shoes and went straight up to his room. He threw himself onto his bed backwards with his arms behind his head. Again with the thinking of Kuroko. He closed his eyes... 'No... I need to stop. He's with Kagami... Even if I were to break up with Momoi... nothing would change.' He thought to himself.

Kuroko crouched down in the shower gripping his hair a bit as he ignored the pain from the punch but cried from the pain in his heart. Kuroko had been feeling less and less love towards Kagami but he stayed with him just because who else would want him? He couldn't stop thinking of Aomine even though he knew he had Momoi. 'Nothing will change… it's better for me to stay with him... Aomine has Momoi… I'm just a shadow... Aomine is the light... He doesn't need me... He has Momoi-San...' he kept thinking negative thoughts while getting up and wash himself clean. Kuroko turned off the shower and grabbed a towel to dry off. Kuroko got in to other thoughts and remembered the pain he felt on his shoulder blade at the street game and turned around in the mirror seeing the tattoo. 'I found my alpha? My soulmate? Who is it...' He thought to himself while drying off. He got into his room, putting on some sweat pants, boxers and shirt. He would put on the hoodie when he left home. He still thought about who his soulmate was. 'Who is my alpha... my soulmate... maybe it doesn't matter? I might not see him again anyway…’ He kept thinking as he laid down in bed.

The more Aomine thought about it the more frustrated he got. He knew he was only with Momoi as convenience to keep the other Omega's away. Him being a strong Alpha made him one that was often sought after. So he got with Momoi to stop any problems. But now here he was, wanting another Alpha's Omega... One of his old teammates... someone he actually considered a friend. But he knew he wouldn't go anywhere so he tried to push it out of his head. He remembered feeling a little discomfort on his wrist at the game today. He pulled the sleeves of his shirt up and saw a faint tattoo appearing. His eyes widened with disbelief. He thought back to throughout the day of when he was around Omega's... which there were plenty of run ins. This was the marking of his Omega Soulmate. 'Who and when?' Was what he kept thinking.

Even though Kuroko tried to ignore the thoughts of who is Alpha soulmate was he couldn’t get it out of his head. He wanted to know so badly but he knew it was impossible. He was around so many Alphas today, it could have been anyone. But he kept hoping it was someone he secretly held dear to him. Kuroko watched Nigou that somehow had gotten up on his bed and was now sleeping. 'Kagami would have told me if he had gotten the tattoo as well, even though he might be pissed he would have told me…’ Kuroko sighed and hugged his knees as he buried his head onto his knees. "O-ow.." he winced a bit because heck his jaw and up was so sensitive from the punch he got just a couple of hours ago. He walked out of his room to the kitchen to warm up some food to eat before he left to go train with Aomine. Kuroko got some ice in a towel and pressed against the side of his face trying to ignore the pain while the food was warming up. Kuroko didn't stand the pain so he placed the towel down.

As Aomine sat there staring at the tattoo it was getting darker. There was no way for him to know which Omega it was so he pushed his sleeve down and decided to ignore it for now. He pulled his phone out of his pocket to look at the time. He still had about an hour before he was meeting with Kuroko for practice. He figured he would get something to eat before heading to the park. The closer it got to the time for leaving, the more anxious he got. 'Maybe this was a bad idea. I wonder if he will bring Kagami with him. It doesn't matter if he does. I will teach him a thing or two also.’ He thought and smiled to himself.

Kuroko forced himself to eat even though the pain was indescribable even though it happened just a few hours ago. 'I have to eat... otherwise I will collapse and I don't want to do that in front of him.' Kuroko thought as he forced the rest of his soup into his mouth and grabbed his water bottle and filled it up with fresh water. Kuroko had placed his water bottle in the bag and threw the back over his shoulder as he got to his shoes. He walked out of his house, locking the door before he began to head for the park near Aomine's house looking up at the slowly darkening sky feeling a small breeze that made Kuroko relax.

Then he was finally at the park where Aomine said they would meet. 'It's still some time left so I might as well sit wait for him.' Kuroko thought to himself and sat down on a small bench and placed his bag beside him then he pulled the hood over his head so the bruising on the side of his face wouldn’t show too much… Or so he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we had planned a really long chapter but in order to get this out within our allotted time frame, I am cutting this one in half. I am still editing the rest which will be Chapter 3 now. I hope for it to be out in the next 2 or 3 days. 
> 
> Please let us know what you think of the story so far. We still have a lot that this is building up to. Thank you for all the comments and encouraging words for our little story. We look forward to bringing you more and more... Enjoy! 
> 
> Comment, Comment, Comment!!!

Aomine went to put his shoes on and grabbed his ball then walked out of the house. 

He headed to the park which was just around the corner. He played so many years there by himself, no one really like playing against him since he was so good. He bounced the ball as he walked, passing it back and forth between his legs casually. When he turned the corner and saw someone sitting on one of the benches next to the court, he assumed it was Kuroko but couldn't actually tell because whoever it was had the hood pulled up.

He stopped bouncing the ball and walked across the lighted court. The anxiety had his nerves all jumbled up. "Tetsu?" He called out, still walking towards him.

Kuroko looked around as he heard a familiar voice calling his name, he turned his face towards the direction he heard it from. Kuroko then got up as soon as he saw that it was Aomine and headed towards him still having his hood pulled up. "Yeah." Kuroko answered with a light smile perched on his lips. He felt some pain when he moved his jaw to speak but focused to just ignore it. "Ready to practice Aomine-Kun?" He asked while looking at the blue haired Alpha.

As Kuroko approached Aomine, the Alpha smiled. The butterflies in his stomach going crazy right now. "I guess the correct question would be, are you ready to practice?" He laughed. "I don't need the practice, you do. So what did you want to work on tonight? Shooting or stamina?" He asked the blue eyed Omega.

Kuroko laughed softly yet shortly. "Yeah you're right… you said I needed to get better stamina so... maybe my stamina and at the end some practice shots?" Kuroko asked as he looked up at the tanned Alpha standing in front of him admiring him as he felt some butterflies in his own stomach as he looked up at him, because now he could see why so many Omega's wanted him. He had known that for quite some time but Aomine had Momoi so Kuroko held back his thoughts on the matter.

As Kuroko looked up at him, the light hit his face slightly. The Alpha's face dropped a little as he tilted his head to the side. He could see the bruise and redness on his cheek, which he knew for a fact that it wasn't there at the game and didn't remember anyone accidentally hitting him. "What happened to your face, Tetsu?" He asked slowly in a deep voice bringing his hand up to push the hood off from his head. Aomine was starting to get upset not knowing how he got the bruise.

"Nothing..." Kuroko mumbled as he looked away while the Alpha pushed the hood off of his head. "I just fell on my way back home... nothing to worry about." Kuroko mumbled with a rather sad voice. "Let's just begin with practice…" Kuroko motioned with a low voice trying to hide that side of his face from the tanned Alpha. 

Aomine knew he was lying. He didn't like the thought of someone hurting his friend. He stood up to his fullest height looking down at him. He raised his hand once again to touch the bruise gently. "I know that's not true, Tetsu. Tell me who did this to you... now!" He said in his Alpha command voice. He was bound and determined to find out who hurt him. "Tell me and then we can get to practice." He said.

Kuroko winced a bit as Aomine touched the bruise. "I-I.." Kuroko couldn't refuse since Aomine was a Alpha, and on top of that it felt like that Alpha voice belonged to him, how stupid that might have sounded it was how he felt. He couldn't disobey the command anyway.. The blue haired Omega had to obey.. "K-Kagami-Kun..." He managed to mumble out as he looked down still to hide the shame of getting hurt. 

The shock and anger that crossed Aomine's face was absolutely terrifying. Then when Kuroko motioned his head down in shame, he lightened up a bit. He was still angry but it didn't need to be passed on to Kuroko. The hand that touched the bruise, went under his chin to pull his face up to look at him. "Can you tell me what happened?" Aomine said softly. He had a feeling it was because of what happened this afternoon at the game and he felt unbelievably guilty.

As he felt his head being pulled up so gently, he was about cry, but he kept his tears in and nodded slowly. He didn't want to remember it but he said it anyway because Aomine was the one asking. "Well.. Kagami-Kun was really angry because you asked if I wanted to get help with practice… and that I said yes..." He started off, his voice got lower and lower. "As we walked, I just laughed a bit because Nigou licked me…” His voice was in his Omega tone by now. "Kagami-Kun yelled at me and asked why I was so persistent on training with you… and went on about if he wasn’t enough... I just said that it wasn't that…" Kuroko chuckled shortly and sadly before continuing. "And then I just said that I can train with who I want and he can't stop me… then the rest you can probably figure out on your own." Kuroko mumbled as he gripped his hood sadly while trembling a little just thinking about it.

Aomine couldn't take his eyes off of Kuroko. "This... This is my fault. I-I’m so sorry, Tetsu…" The way Kuroko was speaking and looking like he was going to cry since he was actually trembling, was causing Aomine's Alpha instincts to kick in. Normally he's able to fight them easily but for some reason, he couldn't with Kuroko. His instincts to protect and comfort were overwhelming. He reached out and stepped forward wrapping his arms around Kuroko, encasing him in a tight hug. Holding him there with his own head buried onto Kuroko's neck just at his scent gland. After a moment he realized what he did, and went to step back saying, "I'm sorry.... I didn't mean..."

”It's not your fault Aomine-Kun..." Kuroko said while looking at Aomine with soft gentle eyes. When Kuroko felt Aomine's arms around him, embracing him tightly. Kuroko was about to cry but kept his tears this time as well, relaxing into his embrace. It felt... so home in Aomine's arms and as he felt the Alpha's face at his neck, his eyes sparkled a little from close to crying, Kuroko slowly wrapped his arms around Aomine in happiness but before he could steady them around his waist he felt Aomine back off and Kuroko's eyes got back to being sad. "D-don't be... I-I li- … never mind.." He remembered Momoi and felt his tattoo burning a bit against his skin. "T-Thanks Aomine-Kun… but what did you mean by you didn't mean to…?" The Omega asked quietly in a bit of confusion… did he look like he didn’t want it? Or was it something entirely different?

Aomine looked into Kuroko's eyes and noticed they were very shiny from almost crying, then looked again at the bruise. Seeing it again made him mad all over again. "I... I just didn't mean to... hug you. I know you're with Kagami..." and he paused and growled at speaking his name. The more he felt protective over Kuroko, the more the tattoo on his wrist burned - but he couldn't think about that right now. "Even though he may not live long enough to enjoy the time with you!" He looked away from Kuroko trying to think of his next words. He finally looked back at him... "Why are you with him? He doesn't deserve someone like you!"

"I said it was okay Aomine-Kun.." The Omega said calmly while his trembling stopped slowly. Looking at Aomine he felt really happy inside that this Alpha cared for him so deeply... "Aomine-Kun, thank you for hugging me…” The blue haired said in his soft loving Omega voice. Kuroko's eyes widened a bit at the question and chuckled sadly while he looked away a bit. "Who else am I gonna be with Aomine-Kun...?" Kuroko smiled lightly. "Then who deserves me...? Right… no one." The Omega said softly. He didn’t mean to sound so depressing yet it came out that way.

Aomine's mouth dropped open and his eyes widened. 'This guy doesn't even see how amazing he really is!' He thought to himself. He slowly closed his mouth. He put one hand under blue haired Omega's chin pulling his face back to look at him. "Me... I-I do. Both want and deserve you." He said quietly, almost as a whisper. "I would protect you... never lay one finger on you to hurt you!" Aomine blushed. Since he never really exposed his feelings like this to anyone.

"A-Aomine-Kun.." Kuroko looked at him, his eyes widened a bit as he looked at the Alpha he held dear confessing his feelings to him. Aomine was never this forward with his feelings, the blue haired Omega was shocked. He thought his heart would stop due to the happiness he was feeling. A couple of seconds later Kuroko removed Aomine's hand from under his chin and smiled sadly. "Stop it Aomine-Kun… you have Momoi-San.. you shouldn't say such things to me.." He said as he looked away. Feeling his tattoo burning more.

Aomine chuckled. Absentmindedly scratching his burning wrist. "Tetsu, you've known Satsuki and I a long time... have you ever seen us show any kind of affection or being intimate? No... because we are long time friends. You could probably even call us best friends. She is my girlfriend to keep other Omega's at our school from harassing me." He said plainly. "At the beginning of the year when I first started I was being approached 3 and 4 times a day from different Omega's wanting me to be with them and scent mark them. I don't have time for that with my studies and basketball... at least not for just anyone." He was still rubbing at his wrist.

"No I have not... but I'm not going in the same school either..." Kuroko said as he looked at Aomine while speaking . "I don't blame them you know... you have this fit, strong Alpha build... and your scent... don't even get me started on that..." Kuroko said rather quietly. "I know that you don't have much time for anyone like that… hm?... at least not for just anyone? what is that supposed to mean?” Kuroko tilted his head a bit as he scratched his shoulder blade unconsciously.

Aomine stepped forward and approached Kuroko slowly. He didn't want to push him into anything. He still didn't know if Kuroko was interested in him or if he was going to remain with Kagami, even after what he did. "What that means is, for the right person... meaning you... I would devote all my time and energy." He lowered his head and eyes to look at the ground. "I'm not trying to be presumptuous. I'm just trying to let you know that I have feelings for you." Then he looked at Kuroko smiling a genuine and pure smile.

"A-Aomine-Kun.." Kuroko couldn't hold his tears in any longer as a few rolled down his cheeks while feeling his heart beat so hard and loud that he thought Aomine would be able to hear it. He was just confessed to.. by the Alpha that always felt right for him. He got a smile on his face and tried to not be so straightforward. "Aomine-Kun... I feel the same..." Kuroko said as he looked away for a second until he saw Aomine smile, he tried so hard to make his beating heart calm down. 'Ah... His smile… i-it’s so... beautiful...' Kuroko Thought. But how was he going to do this with Kagami.. he knew Kagami would get so mad when he would get wind of this.. and who it was.. Kuroko trembled a bit at the thought.

Aomine watched as tears slid down Kuroko's face. He lifted one hand to wipe them away. Being very careful around the bruise that had formed on his face. "That's really good to hear. But why are you crying? I don't ever want to see you cry!" After wiping away the tears, his hand slowly skimmed his arm and when he got to his hand he entwined their fingers together.

"I'm j-just... happy." he managed to get out. Kuroko felt so warm inside as Aomine wiped his tears touching his skin so gently. Kuroko smiled a bit lightly at his words. "Sorry... I won't do that again.." He said almost obediently. Then he felt Aomine's fingers entwining his own, blush appeared on his face but he looked away. "K-Kagami-Kun will kill me when he finds out that I don't want him.. even worse he will be on you.. Aomine-Kun.. I-I don't want you to go through this.. m-maybe it's better for us to not be together.." Kuroko said in sad tone as he looked down. He didn't want Aomine getting pulled into this as well.. He didn't deserve it.. Aomine deserved to be happy.. Plus this was Kuroko’s problem.. He looked down still.. He couldn't look at the man he had feelings for.. but he wanted to so badly.

Aomine was brought back to the here and now with Kuroko's words. "Kagami will not lay another finger on you again. I can promise you that. Even if you decide to stay with him and don't want to be with me... He will NEVER lay another finger on you." He kept holding Kuroko's hand. "I understand if you want to handle that situation before we talk about us, but it is nice knowing that there is a chance for us." He let Kuroko's hand go so he could hold his wrist and scratch at it. "But please, Don't let yourself not be happy because you're worried about Kagami. I'm telling you, I can and will always protect you... Even if we only remain friends." He said.

"I don't want to be with him... neither am I supposed to..." He said as a small smile got to his face and pulled off his hoodie and moved his shirt to show of his shoulder blade. "I saw this a couple of hours ago... and Kagami-Kun doesn't have one." He said as he felt rather cold without Aomine holding his hand. "Aomine-Kun... as much as I would love to be with you... I can't ever be fully yours... The tattoo has been burning and itching... I have to find my Alpha... I wished it was you though... I'm happy you'll be by my side." Kuroko said as he started to scratch the tattoo once more. Feeling it burn at the same time. He looked at Aomine rather sadly thinking that Aomine might never be fully his.

Aomine looked at the Soulmate tattoo on Kuroko's shoulder. It was a very intricate design of symbols... Aomine began to smile. "Wow... I honestly just didn't think... that it could be you." He said very quietly, almost just to himself. He felt his heart, about to pound out of his chest. It was beating so hard, he was afraid Kuroko would hear it. Instead of scratching the burning mark he cradled his wrist in his other hand. "Well, I guess we have another situation on our hands..." He chuckled. "Well I guess on my hand to be precise." He pulled the sleeve of his shirt up showing Kuroko his matching tattoo of intricate symbols which made up their Soulmate Tattoo. "This appeared during our game today, but it's gotten darker since then. What do you think we should do now?" He asked the Omega... His Omega to be exact.

"What did you say Aomine-Kun?" Kuroko asked as he felt his chest tightening up. "You're m-my Alpha A-Aomine-Kun..?" Kuroko couldn't believe what he saw. The alpha he loved was his soulmate. He looked rather shocked as he reached his hand out to touch Aomine's hand gently. 'It was Aomine-Kun all along..' he thought to himself trying to get it into his head. "Ah..There isn't much to do... Kagami-Kun will just have to accept it. Accept that I'm not going to be his Omega any longer. Even though I really don't want to talk to him.." He looked up at Aomine as he slowly pulled his hand back from touching the Alpha's hand.. His Alpha.. Kuroko's cheeks got redder as he felt the warmth from Aomine's hand flowing into him even though he didn't hold it. Kuroko leaned his head a bit closer to Aomine to smell his scent. Not so close that he touched him, but he had such a strong scent that Kuroko closed his eyes breathing it in. His scent was drawing Kuroko closer by each second.

When Kuroko leaned closer, Aomine stepped to him. He knew the Omega was breathing in his scent. This made the Alpha smile. He bent slightly to take Kuroko’s hand once more. "If you want, we can talk to him together. This was something that was completely out of our control. Plus I have a few words for him anyway." Aomine took his free hand and cupped Kuroko's face gently and lifted his face once again. He leaned in until they were almost touching. Aomine could actually feel Kuroko's breath on his face. "M-may I... C-can I kiss you please?" He asked sweetly.

Kuroko really enjoyed to smell the Alpha's scent.. like it was his lifeline. Kuroko opened his eyes as he felt a hand holding his, this time Kuroko held Aomine's hand back. "You sure you want to do this Aomine-Kun..? Oh.." Kuroko moved his head along the way his alpha wanted it as he lightly blushed feeling Aomine so close. He felt the small breeze that came when Aomine took a breath. The breeze felt so warm and welcoming. Kuroko always wanted to be this close to him. Kuroko nodded slowly But nervously as Aomine asked if he could kiss him. His heart leaped out of his chest in happiness with a slightly darker blush appearing on his face. "I-I thought you'd never ask." Kuroko managed to get out in a soft tone.

Aomine finished leaning in and pressed his lips against Kuroko's soft sweet lips. He tilted his head to the side for a better angle. The hand holding Kuroko's released it and snaked it around his waist and pulled his body closer to him. He slowly slid his tongue across the Omega's top lip requesting access to his mouth. Aomine's heart was beating so fast. His hands were slightly shaking. He was so nervous that he might do something wrong.

Kuroko's whole body suddenly turned really hot as their lips touched sweetly. When Aomine pulled Kuroko close to him, the Omega felt like he was home. That he really belonged in his arms. Kuroko shivered a little in sensation as he felt the Alpha's tongue tracing his lip wanting access. He enjoyed feeling this close to his Alpha, his heart beat slowly starting to thump slower and granted Aomine access to his mouth by opening it for him and Kuroko wrapped his arms around Aomine's neck and Tipi toed a bit to give Aomine better range to explore his mouth, Kuroko always wanted to be intimate like this with his very own Alpha. Kuroko lightly and sweetly licked Aomine's tongue as an invitation.

As Kuroko's arms went around Aomine's neck and his mouth opened, the Alpha got a bit lightheaded. Kuroko's scent was heavy in the air around them and Aomine was intoxicated by it. When the Omega licked Aomine's tongue, it lit a fire inside the Alpha white hot. He quickly slid his tongue into Kuroko's mouth, feverishly kissing him. The hand that had been cupping his face, went to the back of his head and entangled in his hair. This kiss felt so natural... so right to Aomine. He knew he was going to fall hard for his Omega. Strong Alpha's were sought out, but only the strongest Omega could capture their heart. And this Omega was going to have one of the strongest Alpha's wrapped around his finger.

When he felt the Alpha's tongue sliding in he whimpered a bit to show that he liked it. And wow he did. Kuroko slowly started to feverishly kiss Aomine back pressing his body closer. Feeling like he was gonna melt while kissing him like this. It was hot but still felt like it was somehow natural. The blue haired Omega deepened the kiss even more. His body feeling like a perfect match with Aomine. This Alpha was going to be his, only his. He would make this alpha to mark his scent all over him.

They continued to kiss for a moment, but Aomine pulled back resting his forehead on Kuroko's... He was out of breath. Aomine had his eyes closed still holding Kuroko close... not wanting to ever let him go. "Mmmmmm... I just want to say... I honestly did want to practice with you..." he laughed. "This was just a pleasant surprise." He leaned in kissing the blue haired Omega's lips again sweetly. "So... where should we go from here. My hot tempered nature has an idea, but I'd like to hear Your ideas" he said with a laugh.

As the kiss stopped and Aomine's forehead leaning on his, Kuroko panted softly from the long hot kiss keeping his arms around his neck still. "Mhm.. got it.." he managed to say, still having his head in the clouds as he felt the Alpha's lips pressed against his again sweetly, he sweetly returned the kiss as his breathing slowly got steady. "Hm.. I guessed that much.." Kuroko laughed softly with a gentle smile. "My ideas? I'd like to hear your ideas first Aomine-Kun." Kuroko said with a determined and sweet tone as he looked at Aomine with his eyes focused at Aomine's lips and eyes.

Aomine stepped back a bit, but not far enough to let his Omega go. He was trying to get his thinking under control... He was still a bit inebriated from Kuroko's scent that still filled the air. It was as if the scent was for him and him alone. "As happy as I am about us... It just makes what happened between you and Kagami more infuriating. You and I need to figure out how we will approach him and when. I think it should be sooner rather than later. But if we are to be together, as we should be... that part should be laid to rest... so to speak." He said.

Kuroko got down from tipi toeing and was standing normally making him quite much shorter than Aomine, the only thing he could smell was the smell of this strong Alpha, he didn't mind it at all, his whole body reacted sweetly as he breathed in Aomine's scent. His arms didn't reach around his neck so Kuroko had to be satisfied with having his hands on Aomine's chest. Kuroko looked away a bit knowing that Aomine was right, they needed to approach Kagami. "Y-yeah I know.." he managed to say.

Aomine leaned down one last time kissing Kuroko. "How about we practice a bit. And take our minds off of that situation. What do you think?” He asked. Aomine knew he was one of the strongest Alphas... but that made him want his Omega to be strong as well. Strong in all aspects. And Aomine would do anything he could to get him there.

Kuroko felt his cheeks grow a little red as he kissed Aomine back. "Yeah.. I'd like that Aomine-Kun.." Kuroko knew that Aomine was strong.. but Kuroko himself felt rather weak. He wanted to become stronger along with Aomine. Kuroko tipi toed once more and gave Aomine a sweet loving kiss on the cheek almost pouring all his love into that kiss and smiled gently and got down on his feet. "Aomine-Kun.. Please.. before we start.. will you.. M-mark me with your scent..?" Kuroko mumbled quietly, cutely.

Aomine closed his eyes as Kuroko kissed his cheek. Then with Kuroko's words... his eyes widened. "Y-you want me to scent m-mark you? I would love nothing more... but that means we have to tell Kagami right away. I don't want to think about how he will react if you're alone and he finds out." Aomine's eyes went immediately dark and the hand that he was holding tightened. "And if he lays a finger on you again... I will kill him!" Aomine growled through gritted teeth. He stepped closer to Kuroko wrapping both arms around his Omega. He slightly bent down as if to hug Kuroko and placed his scent gland right onto Kuroko's. He held Kuroko tightly enjoying the closeness and closed his eyes once again. He rubbed their scent glands together and both of their scents erupted into the air mixing together quite nicely. As Aomine smelled the mixture he moaned. This would become a scent that meant happiness and pleasure, and that made him extremely happy.

"He's going to be just as mad as he would be if we told him later.. so we might as well tell him really soon.” Kuroko felt Aomine's hand tightening and his eyes darkening. His alpha must be so very protective over him. Kuroko felt a bit special but he also felt a little weak. The blue haired Omega couldn't help but to give his Alpha a calm smile. "Aomine-Kun.. must be so very protective of me.." He kept closing the distance between them as well. The smaller Omega couldn't feel happier when the Alpha hugged him close rubbing his scent gland against his own. Kuroko smelled the mixture and his legs almost gave out from the mixture of their scent. Kuroko kept on smelling their scent which made him weaker and weaker in his legs as he gripped a bit on Aomine's shirt because damn this was THEIR smell that will cause Kuroko to melt in pleasure and happiness. This was their combined scent. That would cause other Omega's to get jealous.

When Aomine felt that his scent had covered his Omega well enough, he pulled his head back to look at him. "I am and will be very protective of you. I don't want anyone to think they can just do anything to you... especially that! Even if you weren't mine to protect, Tetsu... I would still have something to say about that. No Alpha should hit their Omega like that. It's just not right." He leaned down and kissed Kuroko again, quickly deepening the kiss. The intoxicating smell was getting to Aomine still. He opened his eyes again when he pulled back from the kiss once again. "And don't think for one second I am letting this slide." He said with his brow furrowed.

Kuroko just smiled so gently as he reached his hand up to stroke Aomine's cheek as he listened to Aomine's words carefully. "I'm really grateful and happy to have such a strong Alpha like you Aomine-Kun, and I just want to say thank you. Well Kagami-Kun is hot tempered, but he never gotten out of control like that before." The blue haired mumbled as he looked down a bit. "It's just me, I wasn't strong enough." Kuroko said quietly almost for himself. Kuroko felt the Alpha's lips on his and he kissed back following his lead and kissed a bit deeper, still feeling their scent around them, his head was in the clouds once more as he could smell their scent growing stronger. "And why not Aomine-Kun? Why won't you just let it slide..?" He leaned his better side of his head against the Alpha's strong built chest and closing his eyes and relaxed while breathing in their scent because.. This was his home.

"And you will get stronger I promise. But know that you will always have me beside you regardless whether you are strong or not." He said "And I cannot just let that go, Tetsu you know that. You know me well enough that I won't just let something like this..." he brought one hand up and gently touched his bruise "just slide by. No real Alpha would! And now you are my Omega and I will fight til the death for you if it came down to it!" Aomine smiled at Kuroko and gently kissed him one last time. "Come on... Let's make you stronger!" And Aomine reached out for his ball and began dribbling it.

”Mh.. but I want to be be strong like you.. A strong Alpha should have a strong Omega as well." Kuroko mumbled while looking up at Aomine. "Mhm.” Kuroko gently closed his eyes as he let him touch his bruise. "Aomine-Kun is so unbelievably gentle and caring." Kuroko gently said as he smiled softly. "I wouldn't want you to go that far for me Aomine-Kun.." Kuroko laughed shortly but gently as he felt warm lips pressing against his own, it was short but it felt so full of love. 'Ah I just love when he kisses me.' Kuroko thought. Kuroko smiled at his Alpha that was encouraging him so gently and nodded, he looked at one of the strongest Alpha's Aomine Daiki, but in Kuroko's eyes Aomine Daiki was the strongest. And one more thing.. Aomine was only his to hold. Kuroko followed Aomine's every move trying to get his hands on the ball.

Aomine worked with Kuroko until almost 10 o' clock. Going through different skills and working on his stamina along with his shooting. By the end of the practice they were both breathing heavy and sweating pretty bad. Aomine had taken off his shirt somewhere in the middle of practice. He didn't go easy on Kuroko. He felt that wouldn't be fair to him. Kuroko deserved Aomine to give him 100%... okay so he didn't go 100%, maybe 75%. "You did well, Tetsu." He said to his Omega walking over to grab his shirt. "We can do this again tomorrow if you want to?"

Kuroko knew Aomine wasn't giving his all on this practice but at the moment he was sweating and focusing on his breathing as he grabbed his bottle of water and drank up the rest of the water that he had in the bottle. He glanced at Aomine who had taken his shirt off at some point in the practice. Kuroko thought Aomine was really well built and now he could see it as well, he didn't mind it, Aomine's body was something special. Kuroko finally got his breathing under control and answered his Alpha. "Sure." Kuroko tried to take his eyes off of his soulmate. "But you better give me 100% tomorrow Aomine-Kun." He looked at him as he already knew that Aomine didn't go full out on him. "I won't practice with you otherwise." The shorter blue haired Omega said as he put his empty bottle in his bag and grabbed a small towel he had in his bag. "If you don't go full out I will probably never gonna get as strong or close to as strong you are Aomine-Kun." He put the towel on his head to cool down a little.

Aomine used his shirt to wipe off his face and laughed. "Fine... tomorrow I will go full out in practice. I just hope you're ready." He said throwing his soaking wet shirt over his shoulder. 

”I won’t accept anything less Aomine-Kun” he said seriously as he gave a small smile.

Aomine walked over to Kuroko who was breathing really heavy. "It's definitely not going to be as easy as today either. As long as you understand that." He said looking seriously at his Omega. 

”I won't accept anything less Aomine-Kun" he said seriously as he gave a small smile. Kuroko wiped his face with his towel now and looked at Aomine. "That's what I want."

As he stared into the blue eyes of his Omega all he wanted to do was kiss and hold him once more. But he knew it was getting late and they both needed a shower. 

"I would say let's go grab something to eat, but we both could use a shower. Do you have anywhere you need to be right now?" He asked curiously.

The blue haired Omega saw that Aomine looked into his eyes so he looked back softly, all he could see was Aomine standing there looking at him, only him, it was already dark outside and rather late as well. But his eyes never gazed away from his Alpha. Kuroko got the towel and placed it back into his bag. "Hm? No I don't other than that I should head home and take a shower, why?" The blue eyed Omega asked looking at Aomine a bit confused, wondering what he possibly could mean by that.

Aomine still looked at his Soulmate Omega. He wasn't ready for the evening to end. "Well, I was thinking since I just live right around the corner... we could go to my house and clean up, but I don't have any clothes that would fit you. Unless you want to wear a pair of my shorts and a tshirt. They might be a little big on you." He said rubbing the back of his neck."But I'm thinking we can go grab some burgers or something. That practice made me hungry. What about you?"

Kuroko's eyes sparkled a little as his Alpha asked. He felt really happy. He looked away a bit because he didn't want to show him his slight blush that was appearing on his face. "You sure it's okay for you then Aomine-Kun? I won't be a inconvenience for you by that?" The Omega mumbled trying to hide his happy feelings from Aomine. "Well.. I wouldn't mind using your clothes.. even though they would look really big on me." Kuroko couldn't help but to smile. Still looking away from his Soulmate. "Yeah sure Aomine-Kun.. but first I would really be in need of a shower" Kuroko said as he got his hoodie back on but not pulling up the zipper, leaving it open. 'I really should try to smile for him more..' Kuroko thought.

When Kuroko picked up his bag, Aomine grabbed his ball and they headed towards Aomine's house. " You're getting better with your shooting. I'm even having trouble blocking it, and that's saying something." He said to his Omega. "Also, stop saying you're weak because you're not. Your strengths just lie in different areas than mine. But you're not weak." He wanted to be sure to assure his Omega. When they got to Aomine's house, they walked up the steps and he opened the door for Kuroko. "Come on in. No one's here right now. We can go up to my room and I can show you where the bathroom is so you can take a shower." And they headed up the stairs towards Aomine's room.

Kuroko just smiled at his words. "Of course I would be in other areas, I was your shadow before you know.. but I'm still not as strong as you Aomine-Kun." Kuroko smiled a bit and nodded as he went into Aomine's house and smiled at him a little. As they got to Aomine's room Kuroko wasn't surprised to find his room full of basketball stuff like posters and other small things. The shorter Omega laughed a bit. "Your room didn't surprise me at all Aomine-Kun." Kuroko said as he Looked at him. "Where can I put my bag?" he asked gently looking around Aomine's room. Then he looked up at his Soulmate at his tanned skin and gave him a sweet smile.

Aomine was so dedicated to the sport, he surrounded himself with it as well. "Um, you can just sit it anywhere." He said walking towards his dresser to grab some shorts and a tshirt. He grabbed the smallest shirt he had which would still be quite large on Kuroko. When he looked back over at his Omega as saw him smiling a genuine smile, it made Aomine smile as well. He walked back over to where Kuroko was standing. "Here..." he said handing him the clothes and reaching for his jacket. "Take your jacket off. Also I put a new pair of boxers I had in there for you. They should fit." He stood in front of Kuroko just staring into his eyes for a moment wondering if he should kiss him again or not.

Kuroko placed his bag on the floor as he looked at Aomine finding some clothes for him to wear. The blue eyed Omega just smiled genuinely at his Soulmate. He saw Aomine smiling back at him which made the Omega's heart skip a beat. Aomine smiling isn't something he does to just anyone. That made Kuroko happy. "Hm..? Ah y-yeah thank you Aomine-Kun.." Kuroko said as he removed his jacket and handed it to Aomine, taking the not surprisingly big clothes from Aomine. He could feel his Alpha Looking at his eyes knowing that his Alpha considered to kiss him. Kuroko looked back at Aomine's dark eyes waiting for Aomine to make a decision. "Aomine-Kun.. If you want to kiss me kiss me before I get tired of waiting and go to the shower." Kuroko said rather teasingly as he held the clothes close to his chest, to tease Aomine more he started to walk towards the bathroom. "You might just have missed your chance Daiki-Kun.." Kuroko slightly purred quietly, thinking that Aomine would do something.

When Kuroko went to walk off, Aomine smiled deviously at his teasing. Then to hear his given name on the lips of his Omega pushed him over the edge. He reached out stepping forward at the same time grabbing his arm and pulling him back. His other hand went immediately into his hair. He smiled down at him, and slowly went in for a kiss. Before even touching his lips... He hovered just above where he could feel his breath. 

Kuroko just smiled, he wanted his Alpha to do just that, showing Kuroko who's in control. Kuroko immediately responded by placing his free hand on Aomine's exposed chest and whispered before Aomine made a move. "So you like when I call you by your given name Daiki-Kun?~" Kuroko enjoyed this, he wanted his Alpha to show him in more ways than just one that he was in control of Kuroko.

He slowly swiped his tongue across his bottom lip tasting his Omega. Then he leaned down taking control of his Omega and sliding his tongue into Kuroko's mouth and deepening the kiss almost immediately. As Kuroko began to respond to Aomine, he moaned deeply into the kiss and pulled him close to his body.

As Aomine licked his lip and felt his hand in his hair Kuroko opened his mouth to welcome his Alpha into his mouth, and felt his Soulmate's tongue exploring his mouth, all he could think of was their scent growing stronger making Kuroko weak in his legs and his partner kissing him fiercely only made it feel better. As he felt his body getting pulled closer, Kuroko's hand stroked Aomine's chest. As they moaned in unison into each other's mouths. As the kiss deepened more Kuroko wrapped his arms around his Alpha's neck to have support for his body.

Aomine continued to feverishly kiss his Omega. Their scents were once again erupting from them... mixing in that intoxicating way. He pulled Kuroko's hair slightly and began to kiss down his jaw to his throat. He worked back up to his neck still sucking and kissing every piece of flesh he came in contact with. He kissed just below Kuroko's ear then whispered, "No one calls me by my given name... but when you say it..." he growled and sucked hard on that sensitive part again. "When you say it... it calls to me somewhere deep inside. Say it again... please. I need to hear it!" He moaned.

Kuroko's head were in the clouds as he feverishly kept on kissing his Alpha, moaning into his mouth. "N-nnh.." Kuroko whined in sensation from having his hair gripped as he felt his mates lips kissing his bare skin. Kuroko let out moans in sensation. It felt way too good. The blue haired Omega was in heaven as he felt Aomine fiercely kissing and sucking. Kuroko letted out a soft enjoyable moan as Aomine sucked his sensitive part. "Y-Yes.." Kuroko panted as his whole body reacted nicely From being devoured with kissing and sucking from his Alpha. "D-Daiki-Kun..~" he moaned. "Ah n-not.. a-ah..~ there.. D-Daiki-Kun! " The blue eyed Omega felt pleasure in his whole body as he gripped onto Aomine's dark hair.

As Kuroko spoke his name again, it fueled the fire. He began to feel a little devious. If Kuroko wanted to tease him... He could do the same. "Mmmmmm..." he growled into his ear. "Not there, huh? Why not there?" And he attacked that same spot holding Kuroko's head still by his hair. Aomine wasn't one to be told no or not to do something. Kuroko had dropped the clothes Aomine had given him a while ago... and his arms were still around his neck. Aomine walked forward, pushing Kuroko up against the wall. He still held his hair tightly in place but slid one leg between Kuroko's and pressed his body up against his Omega’s. The pressure of their bodies together and the heat from the kiss mingled with that scent made Aomine growl again. "You have no idea what I would love to do to you right now. You are driving me crazy." He whispered into his ear.

"D-Daiki-Kun..~" Kuroko moaned in his Omega voice exotically as he was pushed up against the wall. And feeling Aomine's chest pressing against his own he gave out more of his own scent as he breathed seductively giving in to his Alpha's touch. "N-nnh! ~" Kuroko gripped onto his Alpha's hair fiercely. Kuroko was in heaven. He always wanted this. For Aomine to show his dominance over him. Instead of saying anything Kuroko moaned and purred back in response. "I would love to see Daiki-Kun~ I'm m-making you crazy? Y-you are making me crazy Daiki ~" he purred seductively shuddering from the sensation of Aomine whispering in his ear. "But I could really u-use a shower" the Omega teased as he waited for his Alpha's response. Looking at him exotically.

Aomine continued his relentless attack on his sensitive area, not willing to give up his position. "Mmnngggh..." he moaned directly into his ear. The Alpha was pretty sure what his Omega was hinting at... and it turned him on immensely. "So you need a shower, do you. How about I give you one? Only problem is if I'm in there with you I will get you even messier before actually cleaning you." He said and nipped at his scent gland. "So tell me, my beautiful Omega... are you sure you're ready for that?" He asked still pressing against Kuroko. All this talk and the thoughts going through his head was making him hard and his growing erection was pressed against Kuroko's upper thigh so the Omega had to know how aroused he was.

Kuroko panted in pleasure as he felt he was slowly growing hard and wet. "D-Daiki-Kun..~" he moaned as he felt the warmth of Aomine's breath and his moans turned the blue haired Omega even more aroused. He was huffing and started to sweat by this heated moment. Kuroko submissivly moaned in answer. "Daiki-Kun.. can do whatever he wants.. I'm his Omega.." he purred as he knew what that meant. He moaned as Aomine nipped on his scent gland making him produce a more erotic scent In response making his whole body both inside and outside heating up. "M-mhm.. w-whatever my Alpha wants.. take it!~" he growled lightly showing how turned on Aomine had made him. "But I want you to.. fill my nose with your scent.~" Kuroko shivered as he felt Aomine's erection against his thigh making him shudder intensely as he moaned into his ear making his hot breath escape his mouth as he whispered. "Daiki-Kun wants me that badly?~ he purred as well into his ear.

Aomine was in full Alpha mode when the smell of Kuroko's arousal hit his senses. Which immediately caused Aomine's Alpha scent to fill the air as well. Aomine being a strong willed alpha also was very dominating when it came to his omega. He had been trying to remain calm and collected when they were in the park, but now with Kuroko practically begging to get taken, Aomine's Alpha nature took over. Aomine began to grind on Kuroko's leg. "Tetsu... I want you so bad... I don't think I can wait to get you into the shower." He grabbed the hem of Kuroko's shirt and lifted it above his head. He leaned down taking the back of his thighs and picking him up and wrapping his legs around his waist. He kissed him passionately while he was in his arms moaning deeply into the kiss. He walked over to his bed and laid him down... taking his place between his legs on top of him... still feverishly kissing his Omega. "Aaagghhh, Tetsu... "

Kuroko smelled his Alpha's scent devouring his nose and moaned submissivly.. "D-Dai..- a-ah..~ Daiki-K-Kun!~" Kuroko who usually was calm and collected had broken through that shield and was now fiercely loving every touch his Alpha was giving him. Kuroko's mind went blank as Aomine said his nickname so sexily. He just wanted more and more, he wanted his Alpha to devour him, control him, fiercely put very ounce of his Alpha scent onto him. "D-Daiki.. me neither.. h-hurry up!~" As Aomine pulled his shirt off and wrapped Kuroko's legs around him he kept his arms around Aomine's neck gripping his hair. Kuroko felt his lips getting attacked by his Alpha's lips once more and he returned the fierce passionate kiss making the Omega tremble by the force. As he was laid down on the bed having Aomine's lips devouring his own he let out moans in pleasure and spreaded his legs more for his Alpha. Kuroko wanted his lips on his own forever, he couldn't get enough. Then he wrapped his Legs around Aomine's hips pulling him down so their bodies touched. "M-mmngh D-Daiki-Kun..~" he moaned as his hands slithered down Aomine's muscular tanned back.

The more pliant Kuroko became for him, the more the Alpha wanted him. The scent in the room was overwhelming. The more they continued, the more their scents mixed. Aomine began kissing down the blue haired Omega's chest to his abdomen. He hooked his thumbs into his shorts and pulled them down, freeing his erection. Aomine completely pulled them off. He sat up on his knees and looked down at his Omega... his soulmate... The one he will bond with and be with for the rest of his life. He smiled at how absolutely beautiful he was. "Mmmmmmm... So beautiful. And all mine... no one else's ever again." He spoke softly. He laid down on top Kuroko, pressing his erection against Kuroko's. "Aaghh, Tetsu... I want to hear you say it... Who's Omega are you... Who do belong to now?" Aomine was looking intensely into the Omega's eyes... The Alpha knew as soon as he heard the words, he was going to take his Omega... and truly make him his.

The smells of their mixed scents were overwhelming Kuroko as he started to shiver while Aomine kissed down his chest and abdomen, he had never been so aroused ever, Aomine was totally devouring every inch of Kuroko's body, making him shudder gripping onto Aomine's hair. The blue eyed Omega wanted his Alpha to take him, make him his devour him in pleasure, and making himself feeling pleasure from touching Kuroko's body. Kuroko looked at Aomine with lust in his eyes biting his lip as he was completely naked in front of his Soulmate, he stroked his Alpha's chest looking into his eyes lustfully. "I'm always going t-to be yours D-Daiki.~" Kuroko huffed as his erection was leaking precum as well as to self lubricate by Aomine's voice. Kuroko groaned in pleasure as their erections were touching and Aomine's muscular body was covering every inch of the Omega's body. "N-nnh!~ a-ah..~ I-I'm A-Aomine Daiki's Omega.. I belong to Daiki-K-Kun.. only him!" Kuroko growled softly feeling his body completely owned by this dominant Alpha. His body was ready to be Aomine's. "D-Daiki.." he looked into the eyes of his Alpha huffing. "T-This body is yours.. c-claim it as yours p-please..” He begged, moaning into his ear making Aomine feel his hot breath as he licked down to his neck.

As soon as Kuroko spoke the words that Aomine so desperately needed to hear... That was all it took. He slid his hand down his body and in between his legs pressing his long middle finger to Kuroko's wet throbbing hole. He circled it in a teasing manner. When Kuroko licked down his neck, the Alpha shivered with pleasure moaning into his ear. "Mmmmm... Is this what you want Tetsu... Are you wanting me to take you here and now and make you my Omega?" He teased. He slowly, in a teasingly fashion began to push his middle finger into the blue eyed omega. He growled against his skin... slick was dripping from Kuroko's hole when he pushed in. "aaagghhhh... You're so wet for me!" Then he thrust all the way in to the knuckle.  
"A-ah~ A-Aomine-K-Kun..~ d-don't tease.." he panted as his hot breath made it to Aomine's neck. He roughly moaned into his neck.. "w-whatever you want my A-Alpha..~" he trembled every time Aomine touched his body which was all the time. "Y-you are in control..~" Kuroko's hole was throbbing even more as Aomine moved his finger deeper inside Kuroko making him moan out Aomine's name as sweat drops was rolling down Kuroko's neck. "O-only for you.. I-I'm so wet because of Y-you.. Y-you better fix It or else I-I won't be taking you." Kuroko teased Aomine wanting him to show who was in control even more. "N-nnhh! A-ah!" Kuroko moaned in a euphoric tone as his scent grew stronger as Aomine was pleasing him. His head pressing back against the pillow as he panted almost arching his back.

"Oh I will fix it alright. You already said... It's mine to do with as I please, right?" He kept thrusting his long finger in and out of his Omega. He then added a second to open him up more. He sucked hard on Kuroko's scent gland. Making more of that sweet smell fill the room. He scissored his two fingers, then added a third. Aomine knew his large cock would rip little Kuroko apart if he wasn't prepped correctly. Kuroko trembled in pleasure from all the fingers in his ass making loud sweet moans as Aomine thrusted his fingers so deep into his ass. Kuroko wanted him so badly, he gripped Aomine's hair in sensation as his whole body reacted to every move the Alpha made on him. Kuroko' scent only grew stronger and stronger filling almost the whole room. "Ha-hah!~ nnnh! ~ D-Daiki-K-Kun!~" he moaned from all the pleasure. Kuroko's body belonged to Aomine Daiki.

From all the pleasure he was giving to Kuroko, slick was dripping from his ass. He felt he was ready. He removed his fingers and sat up on his knees again. He pulled his shorts down to below his hips, not completely removing them. He laid back down to hover over Kuroko... With the hand that was just pleasuring his Omega, he used to align his cock to the blue eyed Omega's hole. Aomine looked lustfully into his Omega's eyes and slid into him slowly but still all the way in without stopping. Kuroko's eyes widen a bit as he saw Aomine's huge cock exposed. It was so long and thick Kuroko wondered how that was gonna fit inside him. Kuroko's eyes grew lustfully erotic and bit his lip as he looked up into Aomine's eyes, he panted fast as his ass had lubricated even more when he saw the size of his Alpha's member. Kuroko tried to keep eye contact as he felt Aomine's cock sliding all the way inside him making Kuroko's body tremble a lot as he growled quietly, his head was thrown Into the pillow and his back arched as he felt his Alpha deep inside him, so deep making Kuroko drool.

Once Aomine was all the way inside of Kuroko, he tightened his fists in the sheets to the point that his knuckles were white against his tanned skin. "T-Tetsu... mnnggh... so w-wet... s-so hot." He mumbled with his eyes squeezed closed. When he opened his eyes, they appeared to glow with the deep blue... reflecting the baby blue of his Omega's. He was ready to completely take control of his Omega's body. His Alpha instincts were in overdrive. He was fighting to not just pound into Kuroko. He knew he would hurt him if he did. He began to move in and out slowly. He leaned down and kissed Kuroko with so much passion the room could have been set on fire. He wasn't sure how he was going to fight the unyielding instinct to bond with his Omega once he knotted him... He wasn't sure if he could... or if he even wanted to fight it.

Kuroko's eyes flickered violently in pleasure as his whole body tightened up feeling Aomine inside him. His hands trembled as his arms were outstretched on each side of the bed gripping hard as his back was arched. "D-Daiki-K-Kun i-is so freaking h-huge.. h-hah!~" Kuroko bit his lip to keep his moans inside which he found to almost be impossible. Kuroko breathed heavy once Aomine started to move in and out. His eyes widened and sparkled as his gaze met Aomine's. He felt his lips getting devoured in passion by the Alpha that was moving inside him. Kuroko desperately tried to kiss back fiercely moaning into his mouth as his breathing was slowly growing steady, he wanted Aomine to feel pleasure as well so he tightened so his ass was devouring his cock clamping down on it. Sweat drops started dripping out of Kuroko's body as the room suddenly grew even hotter. 

Aomine could tell that Kuroko was holding back from him. He continued kissing him... where he finally pulled back, he looked down still moving in and out of Kuroko. He growled, "mmmnnggh... Don't hold back on me, Omega. I want to hear you... I need to hear you!" And as if to force it out of him, he thrust hard inside trying to hit his sweet spot. And he did it again. Then Kuroko tightened around him again... now it was Aomine's turn to let Kuroko hear him. "Aaaggghhhh," he moaned out loud. "You're so tight. Feels... a - amazing!" He tried to continue the rhythm but was having a hard time. "I'm getting close, Tetsu!"

Kuroko gave in and moaned rather loudly gripping the sheets so hard they almost tore apart. "H-hah! A-ah! D-Daiki!~" he moaned out loudly as his own cock was leaking cum and was twitching. "N-nnhh! F-fuck D-Daiki-Kun! ~" Kuroko growled as his back arched as Aomine thrusted into his sweet spot so hard, his mouth watered up as it slid down his lips, he tightened around Aomine even tighter as his legs wrapped around his Alpha and his arms wrapping around his neck. "O-Only for you D-Daiki! ~" Kuroko could smell Aomine's scent and sucked on his neck as he panted roughly. "C-come on Alpha.. show me how much y-you enjoy t-this.. d-do it D-Daiki!" he breathed deeply devouring Aomine's neck moaning loudly clamping his ass around his Alpha's huge cock inside him.

Hearing his Omega moan with pleasure kept Aomine going, but he was so close... his knot was already forming. He could feel it broaching Kuroko's rim. "Mmmnngggg... I c-can’t fight it, T-Tetsu! You are mine and mine alone..." he growled. ”A-Always D-Daiki-Kun.." he moaned out euphoric as he was pounded into hard, tears of pleasure forming in his eyes. "N-nnah! .. d-don't fight it.. r-release i-it!.. I'm always.. gonna.. be yours.. A-Aomine D-Daiki.. I'm yours.. I'm your Omega.. and you.. are my Alpha.." Kuroko wrapped his legs more tightly around Aomine's hips as his leaking cock shot out white moistured cum.

He thrusted a few more times and had to push hard for the last one to push his knot through. "MINE!" He yelled as he came, pouring his hot cum inside of the Omega. Then he bit down hard onto Kuroko's scent gland breaking the skin. The smell of Kuroko filled the Room... and Aomine as he was bonding with him, his scent came out in a rush. Aomine stopped. He knew from what he had heard they would be connected by his knot for a little while. He began to lick the bond mark cleaning it up.

Kuroko's eyes watered up even more as Aomine released his hot cum inside him, making Kuroko tremble and shudder in pleasure. He drooled a bit panting vigrously, smelling their combined scent in the whole room. Kuroko yelled out in pleasure as Aomine broke the skin around his scent gland making him moan like crazy. "D-Daiki- ahh!" He dug his fingers into the back of Aomine's neck as he forcefully sucked on Aomine's scent gland, he wanted the room filled up with his scent. Kuroko dug in deeper with his fingers keeping his sounds in as Aomine was licking his neck. Kuroko bit down on Aomine's scent gland as he shuddered in sensation. His body both in and out was claimed by Aomine Daiki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOHHHHH!!! Our babies are bonded already... so quick!?!? Aomine is such an impulsive one. But what can you say... he knows what he wants and he takes it! 
> 
> Next chapter there will be a lot of drama and surprises... See you in a few days my sweetlings!!!


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has been so long. So much has happened since I last updated. Too much actually... then work took over my life a bit. But we're back and hopefully this long chapter helps you forgive us! Well... at least until you get to the end... I hope you don't want to kill us after this update.
> 
> Also just a reminder --- This fic is being edited and revised as best as we can from our roleplay. So please be kind and also understand some errors and flowing issues may occur! Thank you for your patience.
> 
> We hope to get more regular on updates. It may be every other week but not as long as this wait was. I know waiting on fics can be excruciating. And I just hope this chapter was well worth the wait. Please comment and let us know what you think... we always enjoy hearing from you guys! Until next time... toodles!

Aomine tried to calm his breathing and his heartbeat which were both completely out of control. "T-Tetsu... that was amazing. You are amazing!" He mumbled right next to his ear. He rubbed his nose against his neck and still licked at the healing bond mark on Kuroko's neck. "And now you are mine completely. As I am yours. Nothing anyone can do now." He said plainly. 

"I was destined to be yours since I was born.." he said gently as he looked at Aomine's eyes and as he heard Aomine's words he gave a bright loving smile towards his Soulmate.

He looked at him in his eyes. "I know now... that... what I'm feeling... is... love. I love you, Kuroko Tetsuya!" He Leaned down kissing Kuroko gently and sweetly. 

"And I love you Aomine Daiki~" Kuroko said as he stroked his Alphas cheek gently as he felt his mates lips meet his own, kissing him back.

Wanting to relay all his love in that one kiss. He could feel that his knot was deflating but still not enough to pull out of him. "I hope I'm not too heavy on you." He said. Kuroko gave him a reassuring nod to Aomine meaning that he wasn't heavy on the blue eyed Omega. He placed a kiss on his Alpha's forehead with his remaining strength. "I'm yours Aomine Daiki."

They laid there a bit longer as the knot fully deflated. Once it did, Aomine pulled out of him but stayed close. Now that they were a bonded pair, it was going to become more and more difficult to be apart. He wasn't sure how this was going to work with Kuroko attending Seirin and Aomine attending Touou. That's something they would have to discuss but more than likely, Kuroko would need to transfer Touou. Aomine didn't want Kuroko around Kagami too much, if at all. "Now I think we need to go take a shower." Aomine laughed. He looked down at their stomachs which were both covered in cum. He moved to get up from the bed and dropped his shorts entirely. He held out his hand for Kuroko so he could help him up.

Kuroko was in those Deep thoughts until he saw Aomine’s hand outstretched towards him. Kuroko was a bit confused since he didn't quite hear what Aomine had said but he took his hand anyway. The smaller Omega got up from bed and his whole body was like jelly, yet he could still stand somehow. "Sorry for the mess by the way Aomine-Kun... I will wash your sheets before going home."

The Alpha looked at Kuroko a little concerned... He seemed to be deep in thought. "Don't worry about the mess. We can take care of it later. I'm not worried about that." The Alpha said looking down at his Omega. He was worried that he was having second thoughts about them and what they just did. He stood in front of Kuroko looking down at him with a furrowed brow. He gently placed both of his hands on either side of his face making him look up at him. "Tetsu... What is it? I can tell something is on your mind. Do you regret what we did... don’t you want to be with me?" He asked. He really didn't want to hear the answer but he needed to know. "Please... Talk to me!"  
"Mh.." Kuroko grumbled. Kuroko felt his Alpha getting concerned but Aomine wouldn't have to be concerned, what they just did was consensual. Kuroko felt the Alpha's hands on his face making him twitch a bit as his other cheek and jaw was still sensitive. He felt that Aomine's eyes were staring directly at him. And with that Kuroko was forced to look back at him. When Aomine asked those questions he felt so much pain. Did he really look like he didn't enjoy their heated moment? Kuroko's jaw twitched a bit as he softly growled at Aomine in answer. "Are you really that unsure of my feelings for you Aomine-Kun?" Kuroko looked away and removed Aomine's hands from his face. "You really have problems with trusting me Aomine-Kun." In anger a tear rolled down his cheek. The Omega's feelings were hurt. He walked to the clothes Aomine had lent him that was on the floor, picked them up and started heading towards the bathroom. "I will borrow your shower and clean your sheets, then I will go home, because you’re clearly not putting your trust in me." The blue haired Omega said rather harshly. 

As Kuroko seemed to get upset Aomine was shocked by his words. He didn't know what to say. He wasn't doubting Kuroko. He was just unsure with himself in every way other than basketball. When Kuroko looked away and removed Aomine's hands from his face, the Alpha knew he had to do something. When the blue eyed Omega moved to walk off to the bathroom, Aomine grabbed his arm. "Tetsu, please don't go. It's not that I don't trust you... you are the one person on and off the court I do trust." He said in a rush. Moving to stand in front of his Omega, because they were bonded now and he was still his Omega. He put both hand on his upper arms to hold him. "I don't trust myself." He said with his head down. "I want to make sure that everything I do is right and perfect... especially where you are concerned. I'm sorry... please don't go." With those words, Aomine stepped forward and wrapped his arms around his Omega.

Kuroko didn't respond to Aomine, his feelings were hurt. He just wanted to go home.. Kuroko knew Aomine doubted himself in every way except basketball. But Kuroko couldn't ignore his own feelings getting crushed. "Aomine-Kun.. let go.." Kuroko mumbled. As he looked away from his Alpha, he couldn't bear the thought of looking at him right now. Neither did he want to.. He just wanted to shower fix the mess he had made. "Aomine-Kun.. move." Kuroko said in a serious tone. Kuroko felt the warmth from his Alpha.. but he ignored it. "If you don't trust yourself. You can never trust me either Aomine-Kun. Because if you trusted me.. you would have known that I wouldn't have regretted a single thing." Kuroko said without any emotion. He didn't hug Aomine back because he didn't feel like it, he wanted his Alpha to believe in himself more so he could start trusting Kuroko as well. Kuroko snaked out of Aomine's embrace and walked into the bathroom, closing the door. He felt bad for Aomine but he couldn't ignore how he himself felt either at this moment.

When Kuroko broke his embrace, it broke Aomine's heart... He didn't know what to do. When the door to the bathroom closed he stared at the door. He needed to do something... He knew he hurt Kuroko and that was the last thing he wanted to do. So much was running through his head. He went to the door before Kuroko started his shower. He spoke through the door. "Tetsu... Help me to trust myself the way I'm helping you to become stronger. That's what mates do for each other." He pounded on the door with his massive fist. "Come on, Tetsu. I'm sorry I hurt you... it's the last thing I wanted to do. We cannot let this go without talking about it. Don't run from me... Talk to me, damn it!" He spoke in his Alpha voice. ”This was not my intention and I will do whatever it takes to make it right." He laid his head against the door.  
Kuroko didn't get to step into the shower before he heard Aomine pounding against the door, his words echoed in his head. Kuroko wanted to help Aomine, but Kuroko knew himself that he wasn't strong enough to help Aomine to trust himself. 'That's what mates do for each other huh..' Kuroko saw himself in the mirror. He didn't like what he saw. He was too weak to stand up against Kagami, he couldn't help his Alpha to believe in himself. He looked away from the mirror as he heard Aomine's Alpha voice. That was a voice he couldn't ignore.. Kuroko gripped on each sides of his head. "I'm sorry Aomine-Kun, I'm too weak to help you." He managed to get out because Aomine's Alpha voice made Kuroko speak. The voice of a Alpha couldn't be ignored even how much the Omega's fought against it.

When Aomine heard Kuroko's voice... He squeezed his eyes shut... He heard so much pain in his voice. "You are not weak." He raised his voice to get through to his omega. "You are MY strong Omega... and you will only get stronger with me... Just as I will become better at trusting myself with you. We can only do this together though." He said. He hit the door again out of frustration. He knew he hurt Kuroko with his words... words that weren't meant to hurt. Aomine had been sought out by other Omega's for his strength. But he knew that's not why Kuroko wanted to be with him. He wanted to fix this more than anything. "Please open the door, Tetsu." He somewhat whispered.

”Aomine-Kun.. you got a rather weak Omega as your Soulmate.." Kuroko chuckled a bit sadly. He forced himself to try to keep Aomine's Alpha voice away. Kuroko didn't want Aomine to see him like this. Showing his weakness wasn't something he wanted. Kuroko felt pain in his chest for ignoring his Alpha's pleading. "I'm.. sorry.." he managed to say. He couldn't take the pain anymore. He unlocked the door and got into the shower quickly so Aomine wouldn't see the tears that was rolling down his cheeks. His chest felt like exploding. He wanted to help his Alpha in anyway he could, but Kuroko still didn't feel like he could help him, which made him even sadder. Kuroko stood with his back facing outwards and he was facing the tiled wall as the water from the shower dripped down his body and hair.

When Aomine heard Kuroko's voice declaring once again his weakness, that was the last straw. He was now angered. Then the water in the shower turned on as he ignored his command. Aomine wasn't used to anyone ignoring him. His eyes widened in fury. His head stayed down, eyes locked on the floor. He wanted to knock the whole door down, that's how mad this had made him. He sat there for a moment contemplating how he could reassure his Omega that he wasn't weak. And it came to him and his head shot up. Before knocking the door down, he tried the door knob and found the door to be open. He opened the door in a hurry, storming over to the shower opening the door to where Kuroko was under the cascading water and he stepped in and grabbed his arm gently pulling him to make him look at him. His eyes were a bit red from crying and this softened the fury in Aomine's eyes. "You... are... not... weak!" He stated slowly. "No Omega has EVER not followed my command. The fact that you did shows me how strong you are..." and he placed his hand over his heart "Here! And that's what I need. I need your strength as you need mine. Please Tetsu... please... " and he couldn't get anymore words out until a single tear ran down his cheek.

Kuroko could feel Aomine's fury as he was grabbing his arm, and honestly it scared Kuroko. He felt like his Alpha had had it with him, but instead he saw Aomine's eyes softening. Kuroko heard Aomine's stating and it made his chest tighten. The smaller Omega didn't want Aomine to feel like Kuroko needed to be saved from his self hatred. "A strong Omega listens to his Alpha's command." He mumbled under his breath. Kuroko's eyes widened as he heard the sadness in his Alpha's voice and then the tear rolled down his cheek. Kuroko felt bad. This was his fault. He made his Alpha cry. He felt sad inside. But somewhere deep inside Kuroko knew Aomine would never cry so he must have hurt Aomine's feeling by constantly telling his Alpha that he was weak. "A-Aomine-Kun.." his soft Omega voice was shattered into a sad guilty tone. "I'm sorry.." he managed to get out. "I'm sorry I made you cry.." Kuroko wiped Aomine's tear away and then he looked away as he was ashamed of what he had done.

Aomine felt Kuroko's hand come up to his face to wipe away the tear that just fell. He immediately brought his hand up to hold Kuroko's hand against his cheek. He closed his eyes. Still holding the hand, he shifted his face so he could kiss the palm of his hand. "You shouldn't be apologizing. My tears are for how I hurt you... You've done nothing wrong. Except not listen to me... but I shouldn't be commanding you anyway. We're going to be mates... partners... I don't want it to be a one sided Relationship. I love you Tetsu, and I need you in my life." He smiled a pure and genuine smile the water still cascading over Kuroko mostly... Aomine was only getting a little splashed not enough to do anything.

Kuroko immediately felt his hand pressing against his Alpha's tanned cheek. Kuroko tried to calm himself down, he felt Aomine kissing the palm of his hand which made him warm inside while his cheeks turned a little pink. "You are the Alpha Aomine-Kun.. you are supposed to be commanding me. I don't really mind you commanding me. I'm just sorry for not listening to you.. It doesn't matter if we are going to be mates.. you are still gonna command me because that's your responsibility. It won't be a one sided love. I already know the nature of an Alpha, and I have accepted that a long time ago." Kuroko said straight out to Aomine to make him understand that commands are a part of an Alpha, which he should already know. Kuroko felt his heart skip a beat as Aomine said that he loved him again and that Kuroko was needed in his life. He saw Aomine's smile. A smile that was so beautiful, it made the Omega's eyes sparkle by two tears rolled down each cheek, lips cracked a small but reassuring smile. 'I need you too Aomine Daiki.' He thought.

As Aomine was looking into Kuroko's eyes he saw how his eyes sparkled, but then the two tears fell down his cheeks. This began to concern Aomine until he saw a beautiful smile perched on his Omega's face. He reached up to place a hand on the side of his head and used his thumb to wipe the tear away. He continued to stare and smile at the blue eyed omega before he slowly leaned down to kiss his soft wet lips. He stepped closer and placed his other hand on the other cheek holding him in place for the kiss. He swiped his tongue across his bottom lip requesting access in his mouth in order to deepen the kiss further.

Kuroko blushed a bit more as his Alpha was wiping his tears away. Kuroko's heart literally stopped for a second as he felt Aomine looking so loving down at him, Kuroko couldn't help but to look back into his dark mesmerising eyes that was as dark as the beautiful night sky but.. His eyes were much more beautiful than that. His heart thumped hard as Aomine leaned down and pressed a sweet kiss on his lips. 'Ah.. he's going to be the end of me.. In a good way..' he thought. Then he felt his Alpha's other hand placed on his other cheek. It hurted a bit Kuroko ignored the pain because he wanted this sweet moment to last. Aomine being this close to him made his body overheating. Then Kuroko felt his Alpha's soft tongue licking his lip requesting access to the blue eyed Omega's mouth. This made him shudder in sensation, he loved when Aomine did that. Kuroko obediently opened his mouth for his Alpha who wanted access to deepen their kiss. Kuroko breathed warmly onto Aomine's lips welcoming his Alpha into his mouth and placed his hands on Aomine's hips, as some water dripped down Kuroko's hair onto his face.

As Kuroko allowed him access, he slowly slid his tongue in and began to massage Kuroko's tongue with his own. He went slowly so he could enjoy this sweet intimate moment with his Omega. They could both feel the water but it was completely ignored. The Alpha moved his hands down Kuroko's arms and slid to his back to pull him closer to him. They began to kiss feverishly, their lips moving in unison as if in a dance. They moved together as one, which also sealed the thought that yes, they are perfect for one another... They are now inseparable.... a bond that could not be broken... They were soulmates!

Aomine continued to kiss Kuroko. Trying to relay his love and passion for the Omega into one kiss. His hands wrapped around him began to wander and tighten on his back. Soon he slowed the kiss down to sweeten it a bit then pulled back. But just after pulling back kissed him two quick pecks on the lips to finish. "Mmmmmm... How about I give you a shower? I would like to bathe you and wash your hair. Would that be okay with you?" He asked. With everything that just occurred he didn't want to assume anything right now. He knew things would be okay between them he just needed to trust himself and their relationship. He knew how much he cared for Kuroko and somewhere deep inside he knew that he had always loved him, even back at Teiko.

Kuroko nodded unable to answer his Alpha as he breathed out a bit heavy from the fierce loving kiss. Kuroko would love to feel his Alpha washing him and cleaning him, on top of that Kuroko would feel home. He wanted to experience everything with Aomine, that he didn't get the chance to do back when they were in Teiko. The smaller Omega always had feelings for Aomine even there, but his Alpha was too focused on basketball that he didn't want to lay out his feelings for Aomine then and there. He actually didn't know how he ended up being Kagami's shadow and Omega.. but he always knew that Aomine would be the one who had the key to this Omega's heart.

When Kuroko nodded, it made Aomine so happy. His Alpha Instincts tell him to care for his Omega. And he wanted to do everything he can for him. He finally closed the shower door, then grabbed the wash cloth. "Turn around so I can wash your back first." When Kuroko turned slowly, Aomine put soap on the cloth and began washing his shoulders. As Aomine washed his Omega, the Alpha washed slowly to take his time. He stepped up close to Kuroko... The Alpha's front was pressed up against Kuroko's back. He reached around and began washing his chest. He leaned down and kissed Kuroko's bond mark and moved up his neck.  
Kuroko quietly moaned as Aomine washed him because 'damn' it felt good for Kuroko. He wanted to purr because the feeling he felt was intense. When he felt Aomine press his front against Kuroko's back Kuroko's eyes flew open a bit in surprise as his cheeks turned pink. And if that wasn't enough feeling that, he shivered a bit as Aomine kissed his mark up his neck making Kuroko covering his mouth and mumbled into his hand. "W-What are you doing A-Aomine-Kun.." he slowly moved his arm back around his Alpha's head gripping his short hair gently. "I thought you were going to clean me. " Kuroko said rather cutely in his soft voice. "B-but I must say that.. The places your body is touching is really hot at the moment”. Kuroko said as he smiled while closing his eyes enjoying all the places his Alpha's body was touching. 'I wonder if he have done this before.. If not.. he's really good.’ Kuroko thought. Kuroko could only force his moans inside. 

Aomine continued kissing his Omega's neck and allowing his hands to rub all over the front of his body. When the blue haired Omega reached back to grab his hair, Aomine's body began to react. "I am cleaning you, Tetsu." Aomine growled into his ear and nipped it as well. "But maybe I'd like to make a mess out of you again. I think I want to take you right here." And Aomine dropped the cloth and placed the palms of his hand on his abdomen and pressed harder against his back demonstrating how much he wanted to take him right now. 'I want him more and more... I don't think I will ever get enough of him..' Aomine thought to himself. "I can tell you’re holding back... Let go and let me hear you." And when Kuroko's hand tightened in his hair, Aomine moaned loudly. He reached down and grabbed Kuroko's cock and sucked hard on his neck, leaving a dark red mark.  
”You are not cleaning me.. you are getting me aroused again A-Aomine-Kun.." Kuroko tried to keep his voice in not wanting his mate to hear him just yet. "I-I figured that out A-Aomine-Kun.." Kuroko tried to keep quiet as his body was starting to get devoured once more. "N-nnh.." Kuroko whined into his hand in sensation as he felt his Alpha's hand on his stomach and his front being pressed against Aomine's back. It made Kuroko's body react nicely as he trembled. 'Aomine-Kun must be really aroused today.. ’ Kuroko thought to himself, as he heard Aomine words Kuroko shook his head, he was trying to keep Aomine from hearing his euphoric sounds. Kuroko's hand only gripped his Alpha's hair harder and whimpered as Aomine's hands were gripping his small erected cock. Kuroko's legs were about to give out from this so of course Aomine would suck his neck making Kuroko's legs shake in pleasure as he bit his own hand, letting quiet moans into it, he was at his breaking point, he could barely hold his moans in as Aomine was dominating his body as he wished, making his scent grow into the shower, he wanted to smell Aomine's scent as well.  
The more Kuroko held back, the harder Aomine tried to make his body give in to him. He noticed the hand over his mouth and figured he would have to deal with that in order to get what he wanted. Aomine placed his hands on Kuroko's waist and turned him to face the Alpha. When he was able to look down at his Omega, he smiled a beautifully devious smile. He brought his hands up to gently cup his face and leaned in to kiss him gently. Then he slid his hands down the Omega's arms and took his wrists into his large hands. He lifted them up, and backed Kuroko against the wall. He lifted his hands above the Omega's head and pinned them to the wall. He leaned down and kissed Kuroko's neck roughly. Making sure to suck hard against his bond mark. He worked his way up to his ear and growled once again "I want to hear you, Tetsuya. Show me what you like. Show me how much you enjoy it!" And he went back to kissing harshly along his neck and upper chest.

Kuroko felt helpless and he liked it, his body confirmed that. As he felt himself pinned against the wall and his arms were captured by Aomine over his head, Kuroko had no way of keeping himself quiet now, he knew that it was exactly how Aomine wanted it. Kuroko almost cried out as his Alpha was sucking his mark so rough, the blue eyed Omega was at his breaking point as he cried out moaning Aomine's name. "D-Daiki-K-Kun..! I-I'm sensitive there, s-sto- ..m-mm!" Kuroko couldn't keep quiet as he was feeling such intense pleasure making him self lubricate, slick dripped down his inner thighs as his legs were shaking vigorously while growling out softly. "Y-your scent D-Daiki-K-Kun! I-I want to smell it, p-please!" Kuroko's body was showing Aomine how much he loved being treated like this.

Aomine smiled against his neck as his Omega responded to him. He took both hands into one of his large hands just above Kuroko's head. The free hand then slid down his arm, smoothly gliding over his side down and around his waist. Aomine was so aroused right now. He could smell the slick that was leaking down Kuroko's legs. His pupils dilated and his Alpha scent erupted from him with the intense arousal. His hand was softly placed on his lower back. He brought his large feet between his legs and forced them apart. He then slid his hand down the crack of his ass to where the slick was pouring from. He quickly slid two fingers deep inside his Omega. Feeling how extremely wet he was for him, he moaned into his ear. "Aaggghhhh... Mine! All mine!"

That made Kuroko shudder as his mouth watered at the fierce touching of Aomine's large hand gliding down his tiny waist. Kuroko almost lost control of his legs from this. He smelled his Alpha's scent which only made Kuroko self lubricate more as he moaned. "S-so good!" The blue eyed Omega yelled out at his mate's scent. "D-Daiki-Kun n-no- a-ah!~" Kuroko drooled when Aomine's fingers thrusted into his ass so deep. Kuroko slowly lost control of his legs as they shook more violently making more slick drip down Aomine's hand but also down Kuroko's inner thighs. He growled out sweetly, he couldn't take it anymore he was ready for Aomine, he wanted him inside him again. "A-ah y-yes!~ d-dominate me m-more D-Daiki-Kun!~" Kuroko's legs had given out, but Aomine's leg was between his catching him. "N-nnh m-more~" he moaned as he licked his lower lip submissivly.

Aomine loved hearing this from his omega. He was pretty much holding Kuroko up by the leg between his and his wrists. He could tell how weak his legs were from all the over arousal. He continued to thrust his two fingers in and out of him. He leaned down to his ear again "Oh you like that do you.... you went from no and stop to begging for me. I like that." His thrusts were getting a little more aggressive. When he felt Kuroko had enough he removed his fingers. Brought his hand to his waist and turned him around to face the wall. His hands still encased in his. Once again he spread his legs with his feet and squatted down slightly to align his cock with Kuroko's wet hole. If Kuroko wanted to be taken and dominated, that's what he was going to get. He thrusted hard up into his Omega. With the first thrust, Aomine growled loudly. This was ecstasy to him... This was home. Even more of his Alpha scent erupted from him filling the room once more.

Kuroko had no other choice than to keep his legs up as Aomine planned on doing him from the back. His hands were still encased into Aomine's, he loved it how his mate was practically giving Kuroko no way of escaping and nothing to lean on from the intense pleasure he was gonna feel in just a couple of seconds. He felt Aomine's cock being thrusted up roughly making Kuroko drool in ecstasy as that thrust was spot on hitting his sweet spot, Kuroko small cock splurted out cum as he panted heavily. "Y-you are so freaking h-huge D-Daiki!" Kuroko's back arched as he felt intoxicated by Aomine's strong Alpha scent that erupted the room making Kuroko's whole body tremble. "Y-you smell so good D-Daiki!" Kuroko's scent exploded out of him making their scent come together as one again. "S-so much pleasure D-Daiki..I-I can barely stand u-up!~" being roughly taken 2 times the same night would make a number on Kuroko's body but he didn't care. 

Aomine felt Kuroko go weak while he was thrusting inside him. When he said that he could barely stand, Aomine had an idea. After a few more thrusts he pulled out of him. He turned Kuroko around and with one arm lifted Kuroko up, he dropped his arms, used both of his arms to wrap his Omega's legs around his waist. He leaned Kuroko up against the wall and once again aligned himself up to his dripping wet hole. He thrusted up inside of him. Using the hold he had on his thighs kept on continuing to lift and drop Kuroko onto his extremely hard cock. Kuroko instinctually placed his arms around Aomine's neck. Having Kuroko right in his face he captured his mouth roughly and kissed him. The Alpha moaned into the kiss. He kissed down his jaw and to his neck. "S-so tight... Tetsu. C-can’t stop... " he took in a deep breath smelling their scent mixture. "Mmmmmm... g - gonna cum..." he could barely speak coherent sentences from the intense pleasure. His knot had already formed and two more hard thrusts inside his Omega, and he pushed the knot past his rim. Aomine threw his head back, squeezed Kuroko's thighs tightly and came inside of his Omega filling him with his hot cum to the brim. "Mmmnnggg" he moaned. It took every bit of strength to continue holding his Omega up. Using the wall to help. He laid his head on Kuroko's neck. "I-I love you so much, Tetsuya!"

When he heard his Alpha's intense moan it made him happy, happy because he knew that Aomine had felt good as well being inside of him. The blue eyed Omega felt his Alpha's head on his neck making him blush a bit as he heard his words and even more so Aomine used Kuroko's given name. "I-I.. l-love.. y-you.. t-too.. D-Daiki-Kun.." he managed to say as he panted heavily but kissed his Alpha's head gently. He still felt the knot inside, that made Kuroko breath intensely as his eyes were watered up from feeling all his body in pleasure.

As Aomine's head laid on Kuroko's shoulder, he held his Omega tightly. He felt Kuroko kiss his head and profess his love once again to him. This made his heart beat even faster than it already was. He slowly lifted his head to look at his blue eyed Omega. He smiled a weak smile because he was just so worn out from the day. Basketball game, practicing and two rounds of intense pleasure with the guy he's had feelings for since middle school. "A - Are you okay? I didn't hurt you too bad did I? I honestly don't know what comes over me when I'm around you." The Alpha instincts kick in heavy with Aomine... more than other Alpha's. He wasn't sure why but his nature to dominate, protect, please and care for is intense around Kuroko... more so than any other Omega. He hadn't felt this around any other Omega at all. 

Kuroko managed to smile back a bit, he couldn't help it, his Alpha was smiling even though he was exhausted and Aomine's smile was rarely seen as it was. He smiled more back in middle school, that smile would always put a smile on Kuroko even though he might not have shown it. "W-what are you talking about. Aomine..? You didn't hurt.. me at all." Kuroko said a bit shocked. Why would he feel pain from this? Kuroko managed to smile a bit more as Aomine spoke. Kuroko' grip on his Alpha's hair had loosened and he placed his one hand on his Alpha cheek showing him how much this Omega cared and loved him, also how much Kuroko appreciated him being who he was around him. The Omega didn't say much overall but he managed to at least say something. "Thanks Daiki-Kun." The blue eyed Omega gave Aomine a quick kiss on his lips then pulled back to look at his Soulmate.

Aomine was relieved to hear that he hadn't hurt Kuroko. He smiled a little more and nodded. When the blue eyed omega touched his cheek he closed his eyes and leaned into his hand. When Kuroko kissed him his eyes widened. The kiss was quick but he could feel the emotion that was poured into it, which made him happy. His knot was quickly deflating. Still not enough to pull out of Kuroko yet but it would be soon enough. "So once we finish our shower, did you still want to go out for a burger? I'm really hungry now." He said laughing. He leaned forward and kissed Kuroko this time. Quickly but passionately. "My treat." he added at the end.

"Eh. Why your treat?" Kuroko asked as his head tilted. "I can pay for myself you know." Kuroko added as he gave a gentle smile.

"Yeah I know... But I want to take you out. I know it's not an official date... but I want to pay. And maybe tomorrow we can go on a real 1st date. What do think?" He said smiling. His knot had deflated enough that he was able to pull out now. He lifted Kuroko and stood him up, making sure to keep a hold on him in case his legs were still shaky. "Are you okay to stand? I need to clean you up... This time for real. And wash your hair... you sweat alot today." Aomine had never taken care of an omega or anyone before and he was really enjoying it. It was instinctual for him and he was really loving it.

"D-Date.. huh.." Kuroko mumbled as he lightly blushed but not enough so his Alpha could see. Kuroko felt like he was taken care of really good. He never knew how caring his Alpha would be but he was happy Aomine was his Alpha. Kuroko looked away as he blush got more intense but he nodded to the question. He didn't like to have others pay for him but this time he let it slide. As Aomine had pulled out and putting him on the floor, his legs were still shaking but not as much so he couldn't stand. "Yeah don't worry about it Aomine-Kun, I'm fine." He reassured his Alpha that it was okay. After all this time Aomine would would clean him. "Yeah sorry Aomine-Kun that you have to help me clean myself off." Kuroko was anxious he felt like Aomine would think of him as a nuisance after a while.. even though it was Aomine who asked it, it still did bother Kuroko. He didn't want to make his Alpha do everything for him. "But then I will help you to get cleaned up as well Aomine-Kun." He said commitedly. If his Alpha would clean him, he would clean his Alpha as well. "But you would have to crouch down a bit otherwise I won't reach." The blue eyed Omega mumbled rather quietly and a bit cute. But his Alpha was so much taller than him.

"Don't apologize for me taking care of you. This is something I want to do. This gives me pleasure, more than you will ever know." He continued to wash his chest and arms. Using the hand still on his waist, he turned him around and washed his back and shoulders. He went further down and washed his ass and the back of his legs. Staying behind him he reached around him and began washing his member gently. More gentle than you would ever think this Alpha could be. He knew Kuroko would be sensitive down there so he wanted to be careful. He handed the cloth to Kuroko and grabbed the shampoo. His hair was already wet. "Close your eyes for me. I don't want to get soap in them." He said before putting the soap and scrubbing his scalp. He turned him towards him and gently angled his head into the water to remove the soap. Once it was all rinsed out, he wiped his face from the excess water with his massive hands. "I-If you really want to wash me, just tell me when you need me to crouch down. I would love for you to do that for me!" He said smiling.

Kuroko rinsed the soap off the cloth so he could wash Aomine with a clean cloth. "I will start from where I can reach so." He stated as he got the soap on the cloth and started to wash his upper chest gently down to the sides of his well formed tanned body. Aomine was really fit and strong so Kuroko would do his best to keep other Omega's away from his Alpha. As Kuroko washed his chest and sides as well as his well formed pack of muscles on his stomach he went down to clean his member really carefully. "I've never done this before Aomine-Kun." He mumbled but still having a smile on his face as he turned Aomine around and washed his arms being really careful around the tattoo on his wrist. "Aomine-Kun.. what do you think our Soulmate tattoo resembles?" Kuroko asked as he washed up to right under his shoulder blades. 

Aomine watched intensely as Kuroko washed his body He had never had anyone clean him before. It was a mesmerizing experience. Also he felt that with eery stoke of Kuroko’s hand across his body was done with love and care. When the Omega mentioned his tattoo he lifted his wrist to look at it. ”You know I’m not sure but I would like to find out. There is a spiritualist in town who could probably twll us. Maybe we can go see them tomorrow too... before our... date. What do you think? Becaue I would be interested to find out as well!” he said as he dropped his wrist to his side. 

”Yeah. Tomorrow sounds good to me.” Kuroko said. "You can be nice and crouch down now." He laughed softly and as Aomine crouched down he cleaned his shoulders and shoulder blades. As the the soap rinsed off the Omega took some shampoo on his hands but first making sure Aomine was closing his eyes. "Please close your eyes Aomine-Kun."

When Kuroko asked, he crouched down. He blushed a bit when he was asked to so Kuroko could wash his shoulders and hair. He liked Kuroko exactly how he was height, weight, strength, personality, and how beautiful he was. When Kuroko asked him to close his eyes he did while he washed his hair. "Mmmmmmmm... that feels amazing!" He practically moaned.

Kuroko had never once washed a Alpha before, since Kagami wanted to wash himself. So when Aomine had told him yes it had made him really excited and happy. He hummed quietly as he washed Aomine's hair with care. The Alpha moaned as he massaged the shampoo into his dark blue locks, it made Kuroko blush a bit because he could hear his Alpha enjoying his touch. Kuroko didn't mind, Aomine could do or say or even sound in any way he wanted because Kuroko loved everything about Aomine. He was tall.. He had a special personality, and damn he was handsome with his well built tanned body. His slightly darker skin was what drew Kuroko to him. A skin tone not a lot of people had, and for Kuroko who was rather light in sense of skin he felt like they would had become a great match. Kuroko washed the shampoo out of his hair as gently as he had massaged it in. He kissed Aomine's wet dark hair softly. "All done Aomine-Kun, you can stand up now." Kuroko said with a soothing voice and kissed the back of his Alpha's neck quickly.

”Mmmmmmm... that was nice. Thank you, Tetsu. " he said turning off the water in the shower. He was glad that because he was so tall and large, his parents had made sure to get an over large shower for him. Now he was able to enjoy showers with Kuroko more comfortably. He had never taken a shower with anyone before and it was a very nice experience to have with his Soulmate. Aomine opened the door and stepped out onto the little carpet. He reached up to grab two towels. One he just threw over his shoulders and the other he wrapped around Kuroko. He began drying his hair first then laid it across his shoulders, wrapped around him. "Let's go back to my room to get dressed. I didn't bring any clothes in with me." He said picking up the clothes he had given to Kuroko to wear. The door to the bathroom was still open and they just walked straight across the hall to Aomine's room.

"No problem Aomine-Kun." Kuroko was still waiting in the shower room as he felt the towel on his hair and Aomine's hands started to dry his hair, he relaxed feeling Aomine's big hands drying him. Then he felt the towel around him and smiled genuinely as he nodded at Aomine before walking out after him. Kuroko looked around on the walls in the hall and stopped for a bit as he saw a picture of Aomine when he was maybe 2 years old. 'So Aomine was cute already then.. no surprise there.' Kuroko thought as he smiled at the picture for a while. His mind went in all different ways thinking of everything as well as nothing until he reached the thought of Kagami. 'Ah.. I really hope he won't be there when Aomine-Kun and I get there..' Kuroko knew that there was going to be a heated argument and possibly even fighting somehow because of Kuroko. He sighed a bit in a gentle tone and walked in to Aomine's room once more.

Aomine was at his dresser grabbing a pair of basketball shorts when Kuroko walked into the room. Aomine glanced at him with another genuine smile. He slid on a clean pair of boxers and the shorts. Grabbing a t-shirt from his closet, sliding it over his long muscular torso. "Maybe next time you come over bring some extra clothes to leave here in case you want to shower here or... even stay over." He said sitting down on the bed to put on clean socks. He wasn't looking at Kuroko when he said it because he was slightly blushing. He didn't want to be presumptuous but he wanted to let Kuroko know that he could stay if he wanted to. They were mated now and Aomine wanted to make sure they spent time together.

Kuroko nodded at Aomine’s words then chuckled softly and grabbed the boxers he got from Aomine, that was the only piece of clothing that actually fit on his tiny body. As he had put on the shorts and t-shirt he looked at Aomine and pouted a bit. "I knew you were tall and so but these clothes are hanging like a bag on me." He laughed softly. "But I like it since it smells like you, Aomine-Kun." He mumbled as he wrapped his arms around Aomine's waist and was now hugging him closely.

He looked at Kuroko after he put his clothes on. He raised his eyebrows. "I don't know what you mean... My clothes look good on you!" He said to his Omega. "But I understand why you would say that. They are a bit baggy on you!" When Kuroko walked over and snaked his arms around his waist to hug him, he bent down slightly to wrap his arms around him. He buried his head into Kuroko's shoulder and took a deep breath making sure that Kuroko smelled mostly of himself and he did... it was a very nice mixture, but mostly his Alpha scent which made Aomine very happy.

Aomine followed behind Kuroko down the stairs. "I'm starving. Tetsu, you gave me a real workout today at practice. By the way, did you want to go to your house to go ahead and pick up some clothes after we eat. Maybe you can stay tonight since we have so much planned for tomorrow." Aomine said. 

”You sure it’s okay for me to stay here? I mean your family must be coming home tomorrow right?” Kuroko asked leaning against the door as he waite waited for Aomine.

When Aomine got downstairs he put his shoes on. Kuroko was already waiting for him. While he tied the laces on his shoes he looked up at Kuroko from kneeling on the floor. "You're in quite the rush now. You must be really hungry too." He laughed looking down at his laces again. When he was done, he stood back up and said, "Okay let's go!"

"Of course I am, I've been keeping up with your pace for hours now." Kuroko mumbled. Kuroko opened the door and walked outside into the cool air and soft breeze blowing through his hair while his Alpha and him walked towards the burger place. Kuroko looked up at the dark blue almost black starry night sky. 

They both walked out onto the street and headed to the burger place just a few blocks up. They were walking side by side, so close that their arms kept touching. They were both hungry but enjoying the moment was too important to Aomine so they stayed at a slow pace. Aomine kept taking side glances at Kuroko then looking forward. He was glad that this burger place was open all night. When they left he didn't realize how late it was. He hoped that there wouldn't be too many people there, but then again it was Saturday night and thats when the place gets packed. "So have you been here before? Their burgers and shakes are the best." He said looking down at Kuroko.

Kuroko was in deep thoughts as Aomine spoke to him so it took a while for Kuroko to answer. "Ah.. yeah this is Kagami-Kun's favourite place to eat.." His shoulders tensed up when he saw Kagami there eating his burger. 'Please.. don't see me..' he kept thinking. But of course Kagami did just that. He saw them.

Once Kuroko mentioned that Kagami frequented this burger place, Aomine got a very devious smile perched on his lips. He hoped Kagami would be there. Then they could get this over and done with right now. Aomine looked down at Kuroko one more time, seeing the bruise that Kagami put on his face... HIS Omega's face. That's right... This was Aomine's Omega now... to love and care for. Aomine could see the anxiety in Kuroko's eyes as they walked to the door. Then Aomine looked where Kuroko was looking and saw Kagami. "At least we don't have to go find him!" Aomine said under his breath to Kuroko. They walked to the counter to order their burgers. They were going to let him approach them. Aomine hoped it wouldn't turn into a fight, but he knew Kagami's temper and his own and knew that was only wishful thinking.

Kuroko felt very anxious about this whole ordeal... but he knew it had to be fixed as soon as possible. Kuroko put the hood on his head, he didn't want everyone looking at his bruised face. He could feel people staring at him and getting his scent. But that was the least of his problems... Kuroko knew both Aomine’s and Kagami's temper and it seriously scared him. Kuroko sat down by the counter as he ordered his usual vanilla milkshake. Kuroko didn't want to be here. not when Kagami was here. The Omega didn't like fights neither did he like when people around him fought, but he knew that it was going to happen. This was two Alpha's he was talking about. This was not going to end well. Out of nowhere Kuroko felt his body tense up. He felt Kagami aproaching them. He tried to stay calm but it was shown to be rather difficult, he would much rather just walked away.

As Kagami walked up, Aomine could feel Kuroko tense up. "It's going to be okay, Tetsu." he said where only Kuroko could hear. "Hey... What's going..." Kagami said approaching them. Aomine stayed looking forward with that devious smile on his face. He heard Kagami take in a deep breath. He figured he was trying to smell the Omega but couldn't because his scent was so masked by Aomine's scent. Aomine could sense the anger radiating off of the other Alpha. The bluenette was happy knowing he would always be the stronger one of them. When Aomine turned around to face Kagami, he turned with a face of anger. "What do you mean what's going on?" He asked. "We're grabbing something to eat.... do you have a problem with that?" He asked but before Kagami could answer, Aomine stepped forward and said, "Well let me tell you what I have a problem with... You putting your hands on Kuroko. That's what. Do you care to explain that?" Aomine's fists were balled by his side ready for anything. Kagami looked so angry but then his eyes flickered to Kuroko. "Don't look at him... look at me. I'm talking to you!" Aomine raised his Alpha voice. Which made everyone look in their direction. Aomine could care less. But Kagami glanced around at everyone looking at him.

Kuroko were sitting there a bit ashamed. He didn't want this to happen, but it was going to happen whether he wanted it or not. His ears heard the anger that came out of Aomine's Alpha voice and it made Kuroko shake

Kagami stood there wanting to say something but everyone could tell he was embarrassed and had no explanation. Aomine just stared at the other Alpha getting more angry by the second. "No answer, huh? I didn't think so. I will tell you this, you better not lay another finger on him or you will deal with me. Better yet... unless it has to do with basketball don't even talk to him. You got me." Aomine said. Kagami's head shot up and his eyes were lit with a fire just like his hair. "You can't tell me what to do with my omega." Kagami raised his voice, which angered Aomine even more. A sinister smile crept up on his face. "YOUR Omega...." Aomine laughed. "I'm sorry... But I beg to differ. This is not the time or place I wanted to tell you this... but... Tetsu is MY omega. And my soulmate!" Aomine held up his wrist to show his tattoo. "So I say again... Unless it has to do with basketball... do not even talk to MY omega!"

Kuroko tried to ignore the fight but it was screaming in his ears since they used their Alpha voices. Kuroko could smell both of the Alphas scents as their argument heated up even further. Kuroko wished he could just crawl into his body and disappear for a while, but he couldn't deny the fact that Aomine was standing up for him.. He was much gentler to him than Kagami ever was. Kuroko's eyes were twitching at the intensity of their voices. He could tell that the other Omega's felt it too.

Kagami was shocked by the words from Aomine. "So what the hell happened since the game that I don't know about?" Kagami said looking between Kuroko and Aomine. "Honestly, that's none of your business or concern... just as Kuroko isn't either. We're together now and you have nothing to say about it." Aomine said. Aomine got the feeling that this was dying out fast without the fight he thought it would end in. "Look, Kagami... we're hungry after our practice this evening so if you don't mind." Aomine turned to sit down with his mate and Kagami grabbed his arm. "Hey... I'm not done talking here. I deserve an explanation." He said. Aomine looked down at Kagami's hand on his arm. And then looked to Kagami. "Remove your hand before you lose it." He said in his deep Alpha voice before jerking his arm out of his grip. He stepped in front of Kagami. "This is definitely heading in a direction you don't want this to go... but I will be happy to take you there." Aomine said looking down at Kagami from his higher stance.

Kuroko looked at the two Alphas as he finished his milkshake with pain in his eyes. Kuroko had heard enough so he snuck out of the burger place without Aomine or Kagami noticing. He just needed to get some air, it was starting to get heated up in there. Kuroko walked through the streets feeling the night breeze on his face which calmed him down a bit. He didn't want to be close to either of the Alphas at the moment.

As soon as Aomine noticed the change in the scent next to him he looked back and noticed Kuroko wasn't there. He immediately froze over. He looked left and right to see where he had gone. When he was no where to be seen inside the restaurant. He reached into his pocket placing money on the counter for Kuroko's milkshake and headed towards the door. Kagami didn't even notice or seem to care that Kuroko had left. Kagami grabbed Aomine's arm again, "We're not done here." He said and Aomine turned and punched Kagami hard in the side of his mouth. When he fell, Aomine only caring what happened to Kuroko ran out to the street looking left and right calling his name. "Kuroko... Kuroko... Where are you?... Tetsu... please!" He decided to go to the right and started jogging still calling out his mate’s name. He was frantic.

Kuroko had wandered off without even realising where he was. He put his hands in his jacket pockets and kept walking. He wanted to be alone. He didn't want to hear more Alpha voices. He just walked and walked endlessly. It was in the middle of a Saturday night so it would be dangerous for a Omega walking the streets alone but Kuroko didn't care at the moment. If someone came he would just try his best to move them away from him. The small Omega thought to himself. He just wanted to cry but this was one of his strong sides, he could hold himself from crying. He soon stopped walking as he sat down on a bench hugging his knees. Looking at the bars and food restaurants filled with other Omegas, Betas as well as Alphas.

Meanwhile, Aomine was terrified searching for Tetsu. He really hoped his alpha scent on Kuroko would keep unwanted Alphas at bay. He was worried because he couldn't seem to find him anywhere. "Damn it, Tetsu... Where are you? " He said out loud. He continued walking but knew there was no use. He grabbed his phone from his pocket and dialed Kuroko's number not sure if he would answer or not. It started to ring...

Kuroko felt his phone ring, he took out his phone seeing Aomine's face on the screen. He was just about to answer it when he became aware of the three Alphas coming out from a bar heading his way. Kuroko pressed the disconnect button and felt a drop of sweat running down his back. This was not good, not good at all. Kuroko got up from the bench and started to walk back the way he came. He hoped they didn't follow him but that wish did not come true. He started to walk a bit faster.

Aomine could tell that Kuroko hit the disconnect button. He stared at the phone. He was now really worried something was wrong. He opened a text message and feverishly typed, ’Please tell me where you are... it's not good for you to be out alone right now. Tell me where you are.’ He hit send. 'Please let him be okay... please let him be safe!' He kept repeating in his head.

Kuroko felt his phone vibrating and the message tone but he couldn't answer at the moment, because he was being followed by three Alphas. 'Sorry Aomine-Kun..' he thought in his head. He should never had walked away from Aomine. He kept on walking faster as the Alphas were closing in on him more and more. He was about to start running when he felt one of them grabbing his wrist. 'Fuck..' Kuroko started fidgeting and trembling as he was surrounded by them. Then one of them spoke. "What is an Omega like you doing out alone?" He said and the other two softly grinned. "It smells like the little whore has been scent marked?” the smallest of them said. The tallest one holding his wrist had a sinister look on his face. ”I don’t care... He can wear my scent when I’m done with him.” Kuroko started to fight them off as hard as he could, but what could he do? It was three of them and only one of him.

**Author's Note:**

> **** AAGGGGHHH! Poor Kuroko... but I'm wondering if Aomine will comfort him now. Hmmmm... and both of them got their soulmate tattoos... on the same day... around the same time! Wonder if they will figure it out on their own!?!?! Guess you will have to wait until next chapter to find out.
> 
> Comment and let us know what you think so far about our little tale. We want to hear your ideas and keep us motivated to write more and more of this story!!!


End file.
